The Hueco Mundo God
by tenryukencero
Summary: Ha pasado ya un año desde la muerte de Aizen y la derrota de los Espada;el Hueco Mundo aun muestra las cicatrices de las feroces batallas libradas dentro sin embargo lo que era paz en Karakura y la Sociedad de Almas, esta a punto de terminar
1. El despertar de una nueva batalla

"Bleach - THE HUECO MUNDO GOD"

****

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, todo es obra del buen maestro Tite Kubo

Capitulo Uno:

** El despertar de una Nueva Batalla**

**Resumen:****Han pasado ya un año desde la muerte de Aizen y la derrota de los Espada; el Palacio de las Noches completamente destruido mostrando las cicatrices de las feroces batallas libradas dentro. En Karakura todo ha regresado a la normalidad, Ichigo, Chad, Orihime y Uryu continúan con sus vidas pacíficamente. En la Sociedad de Almas por igual se haya en reconstrucción y sin mas guerra, se ha iniciado el proceso de selección de capitanes a los puestos abiertos… sin embargo toda esta paz esta a punto de ser interrumpida y una nueva guerra esta apunto de comenzar…**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Opening:****There is no Hope // After Dark**

**En el Hueco Mundo pasados ya casi 2 meses desde la derrota de Aizen…**

**Arrancar.- ((Un sujeto con ropas blancas parado frente a una gigantesca puerta blanca)) Esta debe de ser… ((Sonriendo de una manera maniática)) Puedo sentir su Reiatsu encerrado aquí dentro… ha valido la pena esperar un año para esto**

**Arrancar2.- ((Una mujer igual con ropas blancas parada a su lado)) Este sitio es un poco escalofriante…**

**Arrancar.- **_**¡¡Revienta Maquiavelo!!**_

**Arrancar2.- ((Mirando a el sujeto ahora con dos cañones por brazos)) ¿Y que pretendes hacer eh?**

**Arrancar.- Lo único que un arrancar desesperado puede hacer… ((Extiende los brazos lanzando dos gigantescas ondas de choque a la puerta haciéndola pedazos))**

**Arrancar2.- ((Mirando ve como el humo se disipa)) Vamos**

**Arrancar.- Si… ((Baja los brazos y estos desaparecen regresando a su forma original))**

**Arrancar2.- ((Entra y al pisar la habitación se ilumina completamente, el piso cubierto por mosaico blanco, al centro un altar con un sarcófago sobre este)) **

**Arrancar.- ¡Ese es, te dije que estaba aquí! ((Da un paso mas cerca pero un reiatsu enorme lo detiene)) ¡Agh!**

**Arrancar2.- ((Siente el reiatsu y se pone de rodillas)) (¡¿De donde demonios viene este poder?!)**

**Arrancar.- ((Mirando como el sarcófago se abre)) Mi dios… ¡Ese es mi dios!**

**Arrancar2.- No puedo creerlo… ((Mirando como un sujeto de cabello negro se endereza)) Ese es mi dios… **

**Arrancar.- Mi señor…**

**- Un sujeto de piel muy pálida casi blanca, sin camisa, con una larga gabardina blanca, una hakama blanca y cabello negro sale lentamente del sarcófago hasta ponerse de pie frente a este, después alza la mirada mostrando como la esclerótica de sus ojos es completamente negra, sus ojos dorados y sin rastros de mascara alguna -**

**Arrancar del Sarcófago.- ¿Quién ha osado despertarme de mi sueño eterno?**

**Arrancar.- ((Se pone de rodillas al verlo)) Ese he sido yo mi señor, mi nombre es Retzienger Avogadro y me complace decir que es un honor estar en su presencia.**

**Arrancar del Sarcófago.- ((Viendo los restos de mascara en su rostro)) Ya veo… debes de ser un Arrancar muy poderoso para haber podido matar a los guardianes…**

**Arrancar.- No mi señor… los guardianes fueron asesinados por un hombre llamando Aizen Sousuke…**

**Arrancar del Sarcófago.- Ya veo…**

**Arrancar2.- ((Mirándolo a los ojos)) (No puedo entenderlo… tiene un reiatsu impresionante, esta lleno de oscuridad…)**

**Arrancar del Sarcófago.- ¿Y en donde esta ese hombre llamado Aizen Sousuke?**

**Arrancar.- Fue asesinado por sus compañeros Shinigami… lo cual trajo la destrucción de muchos hollow y arrancar por igual.**

**Arrancar del Sarcófago.- ((Se sorprende)) ¿Compañeros…? ¿Acaso los Hollow que yo deje aquí se unieron a un Shinigami? ¿Me estas queriendo decir eso?**

**Arrancar.- Si mi señor…**

**Arrancar del Sarcófago.- ((Voltea a ver a la chica)) Tu los aceptaste ¿verdad?**

**Arrancar2.- ¡¿Eh?!**

**Arrancar del Sarcófago.- Este hombre aquí arrodillado ante mi muestra como nunca acepto las órdenes del Shinigami pero tú no has dicho nada… significa que eres tan culpable de la desaparición de nuestros hermanos como ese Shinigami llamado Aizen.**

**Arrancar2.- Si mi señor, yo acepte a el shinigami y me uní a el.**

**Arrancar del Sarcófago.- Entonces deberías de estar con el…**

**Arrancar2.- ((De momento siente como la enorme presión la hace caer al suelo y al alzar la mirada solo siente una punzada en su frente)) ¡¡¡Agh!!!**

**Arrancar del Sarcófago.- Muere…**

**- El otro arrancar no se mueve ni alza la mirada, escucha el grito de la mujer y ve un resplandor tras él reflejado en el suelo pero no hace nada, después de un momento el silencio se hace presente, la voz de la mujer ha desaparecido, al voltear solo ve las ropas de la arrancar y su zanpakutou tirada en el suelo -**

**Arrancar del Sarcófago.- Levántate Retzieger… siendo así y como el primero de los Arrancar me encargare personalmente de destruir la Sociedad de Almas.**

**Arrancar.- Si mi señor…**

**Por la mañana en Karakura, en la casa de los Kurosaki…**

**Yuzu.- ((Parada afuera de la habitación de Ichigo)) ¡Ya levántate hermanito o se te hará tarde para la escuela!**

**Ichigo.- ((Acostado en su cama escucha a Yuzu y se quita las sabanas de la cabeza)) Ya voy, ya voy… ((Voltea a ver el despertador)) Maldición, de no ser porque Rukia se regreso a la Sociedad de Almas ya estaría completamente despierto**

**Kon.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque tanto escándalo?**

**Ichigo.- ((Ya levantado vistiéndose)) me voy a la escuela**

**Kon.- Ya veo, entonces creo que dormiré un poco más…**

**- Ichigo sale de su habitación, entra a el baño, se lava la cara, se pone el uniforme de la escuela y se sale de ahí, entra a su habitación de nuevo, toma su mochila y se despide de Kon muy a su estilo, baja y entra a la cocina -**

**Isshin.- ¡Ichigo! ((Comos siempre lo recibe con un golpe))**

**Ichigo.- ((Lo evade haciendo que Isshin se golpee en la pared)) **

**Yuzu.- ¡¿Estas bien papá?!**

**Isshin.- Estoy perfecto Yuzu, no te preocupes por mí. ((Se endereza)) **

**Karin.- ((Sentada a la mesa)) De nuevo tarde**

**Ichigo.- Lo se.**

**Karin.- Deberías de llamarla para saber cuando regresa.**

**Ichigo.- Lo se… lo hare mas tarde, ((toma su pan con mantequilla)) Me lo iré comiendo en el camino, nos vemos al rato.**

**Yuzu.- Si, mucha suerte hermano.**

**Isshin.- ¡Esfuérzate Ichigo!**

**- Sale y ve a Chad y a Uryu esperándolo en la esquina de su casa -**

**Uryu.- De nuevo tarde…**

**Ichigo.- Lo se, lo siento.**

**Chad.- ¿Has sabido algo de Rukia?**

**Ichigo.- Algo por el estilo… la verdad es que no se cuando vaya a volver, con eso de que están buscando capitanes es todo un problema… ya ha pasado casi un año desde la muerte de Aizen y aun no han conseguido reemplazos… **

**Chad.- ((Caminando tras Ichigo)) Mmm...**

**Uryu.- ¿Eso es lo que tanto te molesta?**

**Ichigo.- ((Con una mirada algo cansada)) Algo por el estilo… además ese maldito de Byakuya solo dijo "Ichigo Kurosaki, a partir de este momento tu será el Shinigami asignado a esta área mientras la Sociedad de Almas encuentra a un sustituto mas capacitado" y después de unos meses Rukia se fue diciendo "Nos vemos pronto, te quedas a cargo de todo", en verdad esos dos son demasiado molestos.**

**Chad.- ¿Te molesta que Rukia se haya ido también?**

**Ichigo.- ((Se detiene un momento y mira hacia el cielo)) Ahora que lo pienso… Si, es eso lo que me molesta, pero…**

**Chad y Uryu.- ((Lo ven voltear y sonreír))**

**Ichigo.- Ya debe de estar en camino, después de todo no creo que quiera llegar tarde… vamos**

**- Chad y Uryu ven la confianza en los ojos de Ichigo y se van caminando hacia la Escuela -**

**Por otro lado en la Sociedad de Almas, en el Treceavo Escuadrón…**

**Rukia.- ((Parada en la entrada de la Oficina del Capitán toca la puerta)) **

**C. Ukitake.- ¿Quién es?**

**Rukia.- Kuchiki Rukia… ¿puedo entrar?**

**C. Ukitake.- Claro que si, pasa.**

**Rukia.- ((Entra a la sala)) Buenos días Capitán, pasaba aquí porque la verdad he venido a despedirme**

**C. Ukitake.- Ya veo, entonces al final el Maestro Yamamoto te ha dado el permiso.**

**Rukia.- ((Con un tono muy feliz)) Si, en agradecimiento el trabajo de hace un año me dieron permiso para vivir en el Mundo de los Humanos como relevo del Shinigami asignado Kurosaki Ichigo.**

**C. Ukitake.- ((Sonriendo)) No tienes porque ocultarlo Kuchiki, ambos sabemos tus motivos y la verdad es que me da mucho gusto por ti.**

**Rukia.- ((Hace una reverencia)) Muchas gracias C. Ukitake.**

**C. Ukitake.- Bueno, se te debe hacer tarde, buena suerte Kuchiki**

**Rukia.- ¡Si!, Muchas gracias, y con su permiso.**

**- Se da la vuelta y sale de la oficina, camina hasta salir del treceavo escuadrón y llega a la puerta donde ve a Byakuya y a Renji esperándola -**

**Rukia.- Lamento haberlos hecho esperar.**

**Renji.- Como siempre nunca cambias…**

**Byakuya.- ¿Tienes tus ordenes a la mano?**

**Rukia.- Si.**

**Byakuya.- Bien, entonces podemos proceder… ((Alza la mano y los guardias abren la puerta hacia el mundo humano)) **

**Rukia.- ((Hace una reverencia)) Muchas gracias hermano.**

**Byakuya.- ((Con un tono serio)) Mientras no olvides cual es tu misión no tengo ninguna objeción…**

**Renji.- Buena suerte, saluda a ese sujeto de mi parte.**

**Rukia.- Si, con su permiso… ((Entra y las puertas se cierran))**

**Byakuya.- Vamos Renji, parece que el Comandante General ya ha encontrado a un suplente para el cargo de Capitán del Tercer Escuadrón**

**Renji.- Si Capitán. ((Ambos desaparecen usando un shunpo))**

**Por otro lado en el Hueco Mundo donde solía estar el Palacio de las Noches…**

**Arrancar del Sarcófago.- ¿Este es el sitio?**

**Arrancar.- Si mi señor, aquí es donde el shinigami tenia a los mejores Arrancar reunidos, los hacia llamar "Espadas y los nombraba del 1 al 10 dependiendo de su poder"**

**Arrancar del Sarcófago.- ¿Espadas?**

**Arrancar.- Si.**

**Arrancar del Sarcófago.- ya veo, ese sujeto investigo bien a los Hollow, hace millones de años nosotros mismos nos hacíamos llamar "Spatha" que básicamente es lo mismo… **

**Arrancar.- Ya veo…**

**Arrancar del Sarcófago.- No importa… ((Cierra los ojos un momento y al elevar su reiatsu hace que las partículas espirituales se unan formando varios caminos)) Hay muchos hollow refugiados en estas ruinas… ((De momento voltea y ve un camino con fulgores azules)) ¿Y esto?**

**Arrancar.- No lo se señor, no había sentido tanto poder desde que los Espada pelearon aquí.**

**Arrancar del Sarcófago.- Ya veo, entonces vayamos a averiguarlo. ((Ambos desaparecen con su sonido y reaparecen frente a una puerta subterránea)) Retzieger…**

**Arrancar.- Si, ((Extiende su mano y destroza la muerta con un mini cero))**

**Arrancar del Sarcófago.- ((Entra primero y ve un par de ojos azules con una mirada asesina)) Vaya, con que tu eras la bestia que estaba emanando tal poder…**

**Arrancar.- ((Entra y ve los ojos azules)) ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Podría ser que tú seas aquel Espada que desea convertirse en un Rey?! ¡¿Grimmjow Jaggerjack?!**

**Grimmjow.- ((Sale de las sombras, con sus ropas rasgadas)) Ese Grimmjow ya no existe, el Espada que fui una vez fue asesinado por un Shinigami… ahora solo me limito a matar por gusto y cuando tengo hambre**

**Arrancar.- ¡No confíe en el mi señor, ese era uno de los títeres de Aizen!**

**Arrancar del Sarcófago.- No, te equivocas Retzieger… ese hombre de ahí no peleaba por nadie entonces y no pelea por nadie ahora.**

**Grimmjow.- ¿Eh? ¿Y tú quien eres?**

**Arrancar del Sarcófago.- ((Sonriendo)) Permitidme presentarme ante un noble asesino como tu… Mi nombre es Ezequiel El Blanko, soy uno de los primeros Arrancar de esta parte del Hueco Mundo**

**Grimmjow.- ¡¿Qué estas diciendo?!**

**Arrancar.- Así como lo oyes bastardo, este es el señor de los hollow que habitan en esta área del Hueco Mundo, en otras palabras… ((Lo mira fijamente)) Este es tu señor**

**Ezequiel.- Tienes un verdadero potencial Grimmjow… así que te tengo un trato… ((Sonriendo)) Si te unes a mi restaurare todos tus poderes aunque es una lastima porque no voy a poder quitarte ese pedazos de mascara que llevas en la mejilla… así que, ¿Qué dices Grimmjow? ¿Aceptas el trato?**

**Mientras tanto en Karakura…**

**Profesora.- Bienvenidos de nuevo chicos, parece que todos están de muy buen humor hoy**

**Tatsuki.- Ella como siempre no pierde su buen humor.**

**Orihime.- Si…**

**Profesora.- Supongo que no tiene caso esperar mas, comenzaremos con la clase, ¿Qué les parece?**

**Uryu.- Parece que no llego…**

**Ichigo.- Cállate… ((Justo cuando estaba por decepcionarse se escucha como la puerta se abre)) ¿eh?**

**Rukia.- ((parada en la puerta con su mochila)) Lamento la tardanza Profesora, ¿Puedo pasar?**

**Profesora.- Claro que si Kuchiki, pasa, pero mañana no demores tanto ¿vale?**

**Rukia.- Si, con permiso. ((Caminando hacia su lugar a un lado de Ichigo)) ¡Buenos días Kurosaki!, tanto tiempo sin vernos**

**Ichigo.- ((Es feliz pero lo disimula)) Llegas tarde.**

**Rukia.- Lo se… ((Le sonríe))**

**Ichigo.- Bien. ((Este le devuelve la sonrisa))**

**- la clase comienza sin ningún contratiempo (hollow) Chad y Uryu parecen ahora mas tranquilos, Orihime feliz de ver a Rukia de regreso al igual un poco celosa también de ver como platica con Ichigo y los demás metidos en sus asuntos (hablando de Keigo, Tatsuki y el otro amigo, después de un rato, la clase termina, llega el receso y todos se reúnen de nuevo -**

**Orihime.- Bienvenida de nuevo Rukia.**

**Rukia.- Gracias Orihime, la verdad me da gusto verlos a todos.**

**Ichigo.- Como siempre actuando… deberías de dejarlo para la gente que no te conoce**

**Rukia.- ((Sonriendo)) Tienes razón.**

**Ichigo.- ¿Eh?**

**Rukia.- ((Voltea a verlo y su rostro denota felicidad)) Por cierto Ichigo, ¿Cómo están las cosas por aquí?**

**Uryu.- Bien, la verdad es que los hollow disminuyeron mucho durante este último año…**

**Chad.- Son pan comido.**

**Ichigo.- Entre Chad, Uryu, Orihime y yo nos hemos dado abasto para destruirlos a todos… la verdad y casi no peleemos en serio.**

**Rukia.- Ya veo… hablando de eso, necesito ver a Urahara.**

**Ichigo.- ¿a Urahara?**

**Rukia.- si, lo que pasa es que este Gigai que me dieron es muy incomodo y la verdad ya me había acostumbrado al otro… ¿Por qué no vamos ahora eh?**

**Ichigo.- ¿Quieres que vayamos ahora?**

**Rukia.- Claro que si, o no lo hubiera dicho idiota… ((Se pone el guante)) Vamos**

**Ichigo.- ¡Espera! ((Antes de terminar de decir algo es sacado de su cuerpo)) **

**Rukia.- ((Sale del gigai)) Se los encargo chicos.**

**Uryu.- Si, nosotros nos hacemos cargo.**

**Chad.- ((Sujetando el cuerpo de Ichigo)) Si.**

**Orihime.- Suerte chicos.**

**Ichigo.- Gracias. ((Se da la vuelta y se va usando el Shunpo al lado de Rukia))**

**Uryu.- Parecen felices aunque no lo expresen…**

**Chad.- Si.**

**Orihime.- ((Los mira con celos pero parece feliz de verlos juntos))**

**Por otro lado en dirección hacia la tienda de Urahara…**

**Ichigo.- ¿Realmente vamos con Urahara?**

**Rukia.- Claro que si o… ((Lo voltea a ver)) ¿Tu qué pensabas Ichigo?**

**Ichigo.- ((Viendo su mirada de dime que piensas sobre mi)) Yo… ((Sonriendo)) Pensaba en otra cosa…**

**Rukia.- ((Se detiene)) ¿En que otra cosa?**

**Ichigo.- ((Se detiene y la ve)) Bueno… Rukia… yo…**

**Rukia.- ¿Si?**

**Ichigo.- ((Hablando consigo mismo)) (¡Di algo maldita sea! ¡¡Es la hora de que lo digas!!) ((Viendo a Rukia frente a el)) La verdad es que yo…**

**Rukia.- ((Se acerca a el)) ¿Qué Ichigo?**

**Ichigo.- ((Se sonroja al verla tan cerca pero aun así no se mueve)) Yo… yo te… ((Al verla cerrar los ojos sabe lo que va a pasar y sonríe)) Yo estoy muy contento de que hayas regresado.**

**Rukia.- ((Se detiene)) Ya veo…**

**Ichigo.- ((La ve alejarse)) ¿eh?**

**Rukia.- Vamos, no podemos perder mas tiempo o se darán cuenta que no somos nosotros mismos.**

**Ichigo.- Si… ((La ve avanzar a un paso lento hacia delante)) (¡Eres un idiota Kurosaki Ichigo!, ¡Ya no tiene caso ocultarlo mas, después de todo casi pasa durante la batalla hace un año, hazlo de una vez!) **

**Rukia.- ((Avanzando siente un enorme reiatsu))**

**Ichigo.- ((Debido a sus pensamientos no siente el reiatsu)) ¡Espera Rukia, la verdad si tengo algo que decirte!**

**Rukia.- ((Se da la vuelta)) (¿De donde viene esa energía…?) ((No pone atención a Ichigo)) **

**Ichigo.- ((Se acerca a ella)) Rukia, la verdad es que yo…**

**Rukia.- ((Siente la energía venir hacia ellos)) ¡Agáchate idiota! **

**Ichigo.- ¡¿Eh?!**

**- de momento se escucha una risa conocida y un aplauso se hace sonar detrás de una nube -**

**Rukia.- ((Abajo sobre un edificio le grita a Ichigo)) ¡Pon mas atención a lo que pasa idiota!**

**Ichigo.- ((Voltea hacia la nube)) ¡¿Quién diablos eres maldito?! ¡¡Muéstrate!!**

**Grimmjow.- No me digas que ya me olvidaste Ichigo Kurosaki…**

**Ichigo.- ¡¿Eh?!**

**Grimmjow.- ((Lentamente comienza a mostrarse mientras la nube se mueve)) **

**Rukia.- No puede ser…**

**Ichigo.- ¡Grimmjow!**

**- Parado ya a la vista, con sus ropas blancas puestas y renovadas, este mira a Ichigo pero algo en el es diferente, el numero 6 que tenia en su cintura no esta, en la escuela, Chad, Uryu y Orihime se dan cuenta y salen a prisa del salón, Isshin se da cuenta pero no hace nada ocultándoselo a Yuzu y Urahara y los demás se dan cuenta y salen hacia la zona de combate, el enorme reiatsu de Grimmjow se hace pesar sobre todo Karakura -**

**Rukia.- ¿Qué significa esto…?**

**Ichigo.- ((Siente como el poder de Grimmjow ha incrementado)) ¡Esto no puede ser posible!**

**Grimmjow.- ((Sonriendo sobre el cielo)) El Rey ha regresado… Kurosaki Ichigo**

**- todos salen hacia la zona de batalla, un nuevo y mejorado Grimmjow ha aparecido sobre Karakura amenazando a Ichigo… una nueva pelea esta a punto de comenzar -**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ending:****Shabondama days // Aqua Timez**


	2. El regreso de los arrancar

**disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, todo es obra del buen maestro Tite Kubo**

Capitulo Dos:

** El regreso de los Arrancar**

**Resumen:****Todo había regresado a la normalidad en Karakura, sin embargo un par de Arrancar inconformes buscaron el poder para vengarse de los Shinigami, despertaron a uno de los primeros Arrancar quien se hace llamar Ezequiel, lo mas impresionante es que sus ojos son parecidos a los de los Vizard, el comienzo de una nueva batalla ha comenzado y es Grimmjow quien ha reaparecido frente a Ichigo y Rukia quien lo miran anonadados… ¿Que es lo que harán ahora Ichigo y los demás para detener esta nueva amenaza?**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Opening:****There is no Hope // After Dark**

**Sobre el cielo de Karakura…**

**Grimmjow.- No me digas que ya me olvidaste Ichigo Kurosaki…**

**Ichigo.- ¡¿Eh?!**

**Grimmjow.- ((Lentamente comienza a mostrarse mientras la nube se mueve)) **

**Rukia.- No puede ser…**

**Ichigo.- ¡Grimmjow!**

**- Parado ya a la vista, con sus ropas blancas puestas y renovadas, este mira a Ichigo pero algo en el es diferente, el numero 6 que tenia en su cintura no esta, en la escuela, Chad, Uryu y Orihime se dan cuenta y salen a prisa del salón, Isshin se da cuenta pero no hace nada ocultándoselo a Yuzu y Urahara y los demás se dan cuenta y salen hacia la zona de combate, el enorme reiatsu de Grimmjow se hace pesar sobre todo Karakura -**

**Rukia.- ¿Qué significa esto…?**

**Ichigo.- ((Siente como el poder de Grimmjow ha incrementado)) ¡Esto no puede ser posible!**

**Grimmjow.- ((Sonriendo sobre el cielo)) El Rey ha regresado… Kurosaki Ichigo**

**- - inicia flashback - -**

**Un rato antes en el Hueco Mundo…**

**Ezequiel.- Tienes un verdadero potencial Grimmjow… así que te tengo un trato… ((Sonriendo)) Si te unes a mi restaurare todos tus poderes aunque es una lastima porque no voy a poder quitarte ese pedazos de mascara que llevas en la mejilla… así que, ¿Qué dices Grimmjow? ¿Aceptas el trato?**

**Grimmjow.- ((Viéndolo a los ojos)) Digamos que es cierto…**

**Ezequiel.- Te diré algo Grimmjow… ((Se acerca a el)) Voy a devolverte tus poderes ahora mismo, lo que hagas con ellos será tu decisión y al final si te satisface el resultado tu decidirás que hacer.**

**Arrancar.- ¡Pero mi señor!**

**Ezequiel.- ¿Qué dices Grimmjow Jaggerjack?**

**Grimmjow.- ((Sonríe)) Bien, dame ese poder…**

**- de un momento a otro Ezequiel extiende su mano poniéndola frente a la cara de Grimmjow, un resplandor parecido al de un cero sale de esta consumiendo completamente a Grimmjow –**

**- - termina flashback - -**

**Grimmjow.- ((Sonriendo)) ¿Y bien? ¿Qué acaso no piensas atacarme?**

**Ichigo.- ((Siente las intenciones de matar de Grimmjow)) ¡Aléjate Rukia!**

**Rukia.- ¿Qué dices?**

**Ichigo.- ((Suena desesperado)) ¡Aléjate!**

**Rukia.- Bien, pero no creas que me quedare como si nada si te pegan una paliza eh. ((Usa el Shunpo y salta a un edificio cercano)) **

**Grimmjow.- Hace mucho que no tenia una pelea tan en serio, espero que hayas entrenado mucho eh Ichigo.**

**Ichigo.- ((Con Zangetsu en su mano)) ¡¿Cómo demonios fue que te recuperaste eh?!**

**Grimmjow.- ((Sonriendo)) Eso no te importa… ((Desenfunda a Pantera)) Por el momento lo único que debería de preocuparte es tu propia vida. ((Desaparece)) **

**Ichigo.- ¡¿Eh?!**

**Grimmjow.- ((Reaparece tras Ichigo y se dispone a golpearlo)) **

**Ichigo.- ((Alcanza a reaccionar y mueve a Zangetsu para detenerte el ataque)) ¡Demonios!**

**Grimmjow.- ¡Jajajajajaj! ¡¿Qué pasa Ichigo?! ¡¿No estas muy lento el día de hoy?! ((Comienza a atacarlo con la punta de su zanpakutou como si quisiera atravesarlo)) **

**Ichigo.- ((Evadiendo los ataques con mucha dificultad)) (¡Maldición, es demasiado rápido para mi!) ((Se distrae un momento))**

**Grimmjow.- ¡Pon atención idiota! ((Lo ataca de nuevo))**

**Ichigo.- ((Alcanza a mover la cabeza pero el filo de Pantera lo rosa haciéndole una cortada en la mejilla)) ¡Maldito! ((Lo golpea con Zangetsu haciéndolo retroceder))**

**Grimmjow.- ((A unos pasos de el)) En verdad eres solo una pequeña basura… no has entrenado bastante eh Ichigo.**

**Ichigo.- ¡Cabron! ¡¿No será que tu has entrenado mas de la cuenta?!**

**Grimmjow.- ((Sonríe maliciosamente)) Probablemente se le puede llamar así…**

**Ichigo.- Bueno, eso no importa… ((Su Reiatsu negro aparece)) ¡Esta vez si voy a terminar contigo esta vez Grimmjow! ((Eleva la presión espiritual)) ¡BANKAI!**

**Grimmjow.- ((Sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara sostiene con fuerza a Pantera)) Bien, eso estaba esperando…**

**- Mientras tanto en el edificio sobre el que esta Rukia llegan Chad, Uryu, Orihime -**

**Uryu.- Llegamos lo mas rápido que pudimos Kuchiki, ¿Y Ichigo?**

**Rukia.- Esta peleando allá en frente. ((Mirando una nube negra-rojiza creada por el Reiatsu negro de Ichigo))**

**Uryu.- Ya veo…**

**Chad.- Es un enorme Reiatsu contra el que esta peleando… **

**Orihime.- ((Un poco seria)) Se que conozco este Reiatsu… **

**Rukia.- Si…**

**Uryu.- ¿Y quien es el enemigo esta vez?**

**Rukia.- ((Mirando fijamente la pelea)) Un Espada…**

**Uryu, Chad y Orihime.- ¡¿Eh?!**

**Chad.- Un… Espada…**

**Orihime.- ¡Entonces este reiatsu es de…!**

**Rukia.- Si… es el Reiatsu del Espada contra el que peleo Ichigo antes de que llegaran los Capitanes a el Hueco Mundo…**

**Orihime.- Grimmjow… tenemos que ir a ayudarlo…**

**Rukia.- No, el dijo que no nos metiéramos en esto…**

**Orihime.- Pero…**

**Rukia.- ((Con los brazos cruzados se ve muy tensa)) Créeme que yo misma quiero ir a ayudarlo pero es Ichigo y tenemos que respetar su decisión… esperemos un poco mas Inoue…**

**Orihime.- Si…**

**- frente a ellos Ichigo ya peleando con Tensa Zangetsu en sus manos le agarra el ritmo a Grimmjow quien aun permanece en su forma normal -**

**Ichigo.- ¿Qué pasa Grimmjow? ¿Acaso ya te estas arrepintiendo de haber venido desafiarme?**

**Grimmjow.- ((Evadiendo los ataques de Ichigo)) ¿De que hablas…?**

**Ichigo.- ¿Eh?**

**Grimmjow.- ((Sonríe y con un espadazo de Pantera en Tensa Zangetsu hace que Ichigo sea arrojado hacia el suelo a toda velocidad y s estrelle))**

**Ichigo.- ((En el suelo poniéndose de pie)) Maldición… ((Recuerda que todo es como la primera vez que peleo contra Grimmjow y recibió una golpiza)) (¿Cómo es que evade mis ataques? ¿Por qué es mas fuerte que a ultima vez que pelee contra el…?)**

**Grimmjow.- ¡Ya me estoy cansando Ichigo! **

**Ichigo.- ¿Eh?**

**Grimmjow.- Pensé que al liberar el BANKAI usarías tu mascara pero parece que no, ¡Date prisa y saca esa maldita mascara o en verdad voy a matarte!**

**Ichigo.- Eres un bastardo… ((Se pone de pie)) Bien, te daré el gusto Grimmjow, solo después no me vengas con que tienes miedo…**

**Grimmjow.- ((Sonriendo muy confianzudamente)) Solo hazlo de una vez.**

**Ichigo.- ((Pone su mano derecha en su cara y comienza a formar la mascara hasta tenerla, abre los ojos mostrando la esclerótica negra y el color de sus ojos dorados)) ¡Estas acabado Grimmjow!**

**Grimmjow.- ((Ve como este comienza a reunir la energía)) Bien… eso es lo que esperaba.**

**Ichigo.- ((Abate la espada lanzando una gigantesca onda de energía)) **_**¡Kuroi Getsuga Tensho!**_

**Grimmjow.- ((Ve venir el ataque de Ichigo y extiende el brazo)) (Veamos que tan cierto es lo que dijiste… Ezequiel…)**

**Ichigo.- (¡¿Qué demonios piensa hacer?!)**

**- - inicia flashback - -**

**En el Hueco Mundo…**

**Grimmjow.- ((Parado con sus ropas regeneradas y con Pantera en su cintura atada a su Sash)) ¿Eh?**

**Ezequiel.- Bien, parece que todo ha regresado…**

**Grimmjow.- ((Se mira detenidamente y se estira para comprobar su nuevo cuerpo)) No esta mal…**

**Ezequiel.- Bien…**

**Grimmjow.- ((Voltea y ve que no tiene tatuado el numero 6 en su cintura)) ¡Hey! ¿Qué paso con el número que tenia aquí?**

**Ezequiel.- Ese numero tatuado denotaba tu pertenencia a el shinigami Aizen, ahora no le perteneces a nadie… es como dije, haz lo que quieras.**

**Grimmjow.- Bien, entonces comprobare iré a comprobar si tenias razón**

**Ezequiel.- Adelante… ((Cierra los ojos y al abrirlos a un lado de Grimmjow se abre una Garganta)) Si vas por ahí la Sociedad de Almas no podrá ubicarte, pero tienes alrededor de 20 minutos para comprobar tu fuerza… después de ese tiempo, ten por seguro de que serás detectado.**

**Grimmjow.- Bien, me parece perfecto, no necesito tanto tiempo.**

**Ezequiel.- Y Grimmjow… **

**Grimmjow.- ¿Eh?**

**Ezequiel.- Te estaré esperando.**

**Grimmjow.- ((Ve sus ojos oscuros como denotan paz y a la ves piden sangre)) Vale… ((Entra a la garganta y desaparece)) **

**Arrancar.- ¿Esta seguro de esto mi señor?**

**Ezequiel.- Claro que si, después de todo ahora… Grimmjow Jaggerjack es todo un Arrancar Blanko…**

**- - termina flashback - -**

**- donde Rukia todos miran como Grimmjow no se inmuta ante el ataque y deja que este lo golpee directamente sin embargo antes de poder decir que ganaron ven sorprendidos como el Getsuga Tensho de Ichigo deja de moverse y se ha detenido por la mano de Grimmjow quien esta con una sonrisa de maniático en su rostro -**

**Grimmjow.- ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡¡Esto es increíble!! ¡¡Ahora en verdad soy el Rey!!**

**Ichigo.- ((Mirándolo anonadado)) No puede ser…**

**Grimmjow.- ((Baja la mirada y ve a través del ataque a Ichigo)) ¡¡Muere Kurosaki Ichigo!! ¡¡Muere y date cuenta de tu propia debilidad!! ((De momento el Getsuga Tensho de Ichigo se convierte en una esfera de luz y es consumido por el GRAN REY CERO DE Grimmjow)) ¡¡Jajajajaja!! ¡¡Desaparece!!**

**- El edificio donde estaban Rukia, Orihime y Chad esta vacío, Grimmjow suelta el GRAN REY CERO hacia Ichigo quien se queda inmóvil ante el poder del ataque, de un momento a otro y antes de que golpee la tierra una descarga de reiatsu golpea el GRAN REY CERO desviándolo hacia el cielo y haciéndolo explotar creando una nube de azul -**

**Grimmjow.- Ya veo… ((Siendo rodeado por Uryu y Rukia quienes se disponen a atacar)) Bien, dejare esta pelea hasta aquí… ((Guarda su Zanpakutou lo que hace que Rukia y Uryu se sorprendan)) ¡¡Parece que al final fuiste salvado como un patético cobarde eh Ichigo!!**

**Ichigo.- ((De pie en el suelo con Orihime sosteniéndolo debido al cansancio del ataque que disparo)) Maldito…**

**Grimmjow.- ((Usa el Sonido y se posiciona aun mas arriba en el cielo)) ¡Nos vemos después Ichigo, ya terminaremos con esto cuando seas lo suficientemente bueno para pelear conmigo! ((Sonriendo abre una garganta)) Por cierto…**

**- Todos se quedan mirando y escuchan atentamente a Grimmjow quien dice: "El Hueco Mundo no… Los Arrancar estamos de vuelta, no se te olvide que esto solo acaba de comenzar", todos se sorprenden tras escuchar lo que dice Grimmjow, después lo ven entrar y desaparecer tras la garganta, inmediatamente Chad, Uryu y Rukia bajan a donde esta Ichigo -**

**Ichigo.- ((Sosteniéndose por si solo pero con la mirada baja)) Estoy bien Inoue, ya puedes soltarme…**

**Orihime.- Si…**

**Rukia.- ((Parada frente a el))**

**Ichigo.- Lo siento chicos…**

**Rukia.- ¡¿De que demonios estas hablando idiota?!**

**Ichigo.- Rukia…**

**Uryu.- Ella tiene razón Kurosaki… al parecer los Espada se están formando de nuevo y han regresado mas fuertes…**

**Chad.- Es cierto, nadie te culpa Ichigo.**

**Ichigo.- Aun así… no pude hacer nada… ((Viendo a Tensa Zangetsu)) Ni siquiera los poderes de la mascara fueron suficientes… maldición…**

**Urahara.- Ya no te estés lamentando tanto Kurosaki, nadie iba a pensar que los Arrancar cambiaran de un momento a otro, después de ser aplastados por la Sociedad de Almas.**

**Todos.- ¡Urahara!**

**Urahara.- Creo que es mejor que hablemos antes de comunicar algo a la Sociedad de Almas ¿no? ((Mira a Rukia))**

**Rukia.- Si…**

**Urahara.- Todos vayamos a mi Tienda… allí podremos discutirlo mas tranquilos.**

**Chad.- Iré por el cuerpo de Ichigo y Kuchiki…**

**Uryu.- Si, nos vemos allá entonces**

**Orihime.- Yo iré con Chad si no les molesta…**

**- todos toman sus respectivos caminos, un rato mas tarde en la Tienda de Urahara, ya en la sala están Ichigo, Rukia y Uryu sentados -**

**Rukia.- ¿Sabes algo sobre lo que paso Urahara?**

**Urahara.- ((Muy serio)) Si quieres que te sea sincero ((En un tono bromista)) La verdad no tengo ni idea de lo que esta pasando**

**Ichigo.- ((Se encabrona)) En verdad eres un inútil cuando se trata de cosas nuevas…**

**Urahara.- Aun así puedo decirles algo a ciencia cierta ((Todos le ponen atención)) Parece que los Arrancar han comenzado a evolucionar por su propia cuenta.**

**Uryu.- ¿A evolucionar por su cuenta…? ¿Quieres decir que están avanzando?**

**Urahara.- Si, a eso me refiero… ((Cierra los ojos)) Los animales que son amenazados o están a punto de desaparecer evolucionan para poder adaptarse y sobrevivir… en otras palabras la aniquilación de los hollow durante la pelea contra Aizen los ha forzado a evolucionar y alcanzar el siguiente nivel…**

**- - - al mismo tiempo en el Hueco Mundo - - -**

**Grimmjow.- ((Sale de la garganta y flota sobre la llaruna desértica del Hueco Mundo)) Jejeje, lo logre… ((Sonriendo mira hacia el frente)) ¡He vencido a ese maldito shinigami! ((Sonriendo eleva su poder destruyendo con la presión a los hollow bajo el)) ¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja! ((Bajo el muchos de los hollow que sobrevivieron a la presión lo miran flotando el cielo))**

**- - - en el mundo humano - - -**

**Rukia.- ¿El siguiente nivel…?**

**Urahara.- Si… se que suena algo impresionante pero al igual que los Shinigami los hollow pueden rebasar su nivel de poder si es necesario… **

**Ichigo.- Eso significa que los hollow que aparezcan serán más peligrosos y más fuertes…**

**Urahara.- Si… y al igual que una especie que acaba de nacer, buscaran alimentarse y volverse más poderosos… ((Los mira a todos atentamente)) Posiblemente solo estoy especulando pero si los Hollow evolucionan se convertirán en Gillian, los Gillian en Adjuchas, los Adjuchas en Vasto Lorde y cualquiera de esas razas en un Arrancar casi perfecto… **

**Uryu.- Eso significaría que tendríamos al menos el doble de cada especie y por cada uno que se convierta en Arranar tendremos al menos de 10 a 11 Espadas por evolución…**

**- - - al mismo tiempo en el Hueco Mundo - - -**

**Grimmjow.- ((Se queda mirando y ve como los hollow que lo miraban comienzan a unirse en grupos)) ¡¿Eh?! ¿Y ahora que?**

**Ezequiel.- ((Flotando a su lado sin que este se de cuenta)) Evolución.**

**Grimmjow.- ¡¿Eh?!**

**Ezequiel.- Lo que estas presenciando es evolución Grimmjow, todo desencadenado por tu muestra de poder…**

**Grimmjow.- ¿De que hablas?**

**Ezequiel.- ((Mirando como los grupos de hollow se convierten en Gillian's)) **

**- - - en el mundo humano - - -**

**Ichigo.- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿10 a 11 de un solo golpe?!**

**Urahara.- Si, seria un problema para todos los seres humanos incluyendo a la Sociedad de Almas.**

**Rukia.- ¿Y que pasa con los que ya son Arrancar…?**

**Urahara.- Bueno, supongo que ya hemos visto el resultado**

**Ichigo.- Entonces Grimmjow… **

**Urahara.- Probablemente ha sido el primero en evolucionar…**

**- - - al mismo tiempo en el Hueco Mundo - - -**

**Ezequiel.- ((Voltea a ver a Grimmjow)) ¿Y bien?**

**Grimmjow.- ¿Eh?**

**Ezequiel.- ¿Qué has decidido hacer Grimmjow?**

**Grimmjow.- ((Sonriendo)) Creo que es obvio… **

**Ezequiel.- Bien, me parece perfecto…**

**Grimmjow.- ((Lo ve darse la vuelta pero continua escuchando los gritos de los hollow)) ¿Y ahora que harás?**

**Ezequiel.- Eso es obvio Grimmjow… dejare que la evolución continúe y cuando tenga lo que necesito… ((Voltea a verlo de reojo)) **

**Grimmjow.- ((Mira sus oscuros ojos y siente la maldad en el))**

**Ezequiel.- Marcharemos hacia la Sociedad de Almas y la haremos pedazos… ((Se voltea)) Nos vemos en el Palacio… ((Este desaparece))**

**Grimmjow.- ((Mirando como los hollow convertidos en Menos comienzan a gritar de hambre, después desaparece))**

**- - - en el mundo humano - - -**

**- Al atardecer afuera de la tienda de Urahara, ya después de haberle explicado a Chad y a Orihime de lo que hablaron -**

**Urahara.- Por el momento solo se me ocurre la idea de un desencadenador…**

**Ichigo.- ¿Quieres decir que alguien cambio a Grimmjow?**

**Urahara.- Exactamente quiero decir eso… por el momento estén alerta.**

**Rukia.- Yo regresare a la Sociedad de Almas ha notificar sobre esto, el que no me hayan llamado significa que no se dieron cuenta.**

**Ichigo.- Entonces yo iré contigo.**

**Rukia.- ¿Eh?**

**Ichigo.- Yo fui el que peleo contra Grimmjow por lo que yo debería de ser capaz de explicarles las cosas.**

**Rukia.- Supongo que tienes razón…**

**Ichigo.- Además ahora que soy Shinigami Asignado no tengo problema en ir ¿o si?**

**Rukia.- Tienes razón, entonces vámonos de una vez.**

**Ichigo.- Si. ((Se sale de su cuerpo y deja que Chad lo sostenga)) Cuando lo lleves a casa dile a Kon que se meta en el por favor**

**Chad.- Si.**

**Orihime.- Cuídense chicos.**

**Uryu.- Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí por si algo pase así que no se preocupen.**

**Rukia.- ((Abre la puerta y las mariposas del infierno salen)) Si ((Entra))**

**Ichigo.- Volveremos lo mas pronto que se pueda. ((Entra y deja que la puerta se cierre))**

**- Llega la noche y todos en el mundo humano regresan a sus labores cotidianas, pero es diferente en el Hueco Mundo -**

**Grimmjow.- ((Caminando por un pasillo con piso de mosaicos y paredes blancas)) Vaya lugar… mira que reconstruirlo solo para usarlo como una Fortaleza**

**- Sale a un pasillo al exterior mostrando como el Palacio de las Noches ha sido reconstruido pero ahora todo es oscuro, no hay sol artificial dentro -**

**Retzienger.- Deberías estar alegre de formar parte de la Fracción de nuestro señor.**

**Grimmjow.- El es tu señor… para mi no significa nada en tanto me de el poder que necesito.**

**Retzienger.- ¡Eres un maldito arrogante, debería matarte por esto!**

**Grimmjow.- No, yo voy a matarte…**

**Retzienger.- ¡Inténtalo maldito!**

**Grimmjow.- ((Sonríe)) No, creo que no vale la pena… ((Se da la vuelta y se va caminando)) **

**Retzienger.- Te estoy hablando bastardo…**

**Grimmjow.- Terminemos con esto… ((Baja las escaleras y abre la puerta de una habitación al centro de círculo de arena, esta es la misma habitación en donde estaba Ezequiel, ahora en vez de el sarcófago esta un trono muy al estilo imperial con Ezequiel sentado en el))**

**- Grimmjow y Retzieger hacen se arrodillan y pronuncian las siguientes palabras "¡Larga vida al nuestro señor Ezequiel!" -**

**Ezequiel.- ((Sonriendo)) Bienvenidos… **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ending:****Shabondama days // Aqua Timez**


	3. Un recuerdo olvidado que regresa

"Bleach - THE HUECO MUNDO GOD"

**Capitulo Tres:**** Un recuerdo olvidado que regresa**

**Resumen:****Después de una corta pero dura pelea, es Grimmjow quien se declara victorioso ante Ichigo que yace en el suelo inmóvil ante el tremendo poder del Arrancar, después de esto, es Ezequiel y a la vez el mismo Urahara quienes explican que el poder de la evolución esta latente en los Hollow que sobrevivieron y que permanecen en el Hueco Mundo, para Ezequiel es una forma rápida de apresurar su conquista sobre la Sociedad de Almas… Y para Urahara esto podría ser el comienzo de una encarnizada y mucho mas peligrosa guerra que la de hace un año contra Aizen…**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Opening:****There is no Hope // After Dark**

**Por la noche en la Sociedad de Almas, las puertas del Treceavo Escuadrón se abren…**

**Guardia.- ¿Y eso?**

**Guardia2.- No lo se, no hay entradas registradas… ((Se mueven pero antes de atacar ven como Rukia e Ichigo llegan, las puertas se cierran tras ellos))**

**Guarida.- Teniente Kuchiki…**

**Rukia.- ¿Y el Capitán Ukitake?**

**C. Ukitake.- Justo por aquí… ((Caminando hacia la puerta)) Pueden irse chicos, yo me encargo.**

**Guarida.- Si.**

**Guarida.- Con su permiso Capitán… ((Se van de ahí))**

**C. Ukitake.- No sabia que regresabas tan pronto Kuchiki… ¿Ha pasado algo?**

**Rukia.- Si tenemos una noticia muy importante, necesitamos contactar al Comandante General ahora mismo.**

**C. Ukitake.- ¿Tan grave es el asunto?**

**Rukia.- Bueno…**

**Ichigo.- Los Espada regresaron…**

**C. Ukitake.- ¡¿Los espada…?!**

**Ichigo.- Si, por favor Ukitake, llévanos con el Comandante…**

**C. Ukitake.- Claro, vamos me cuentan todo en el camino**

**Rukia.- Si…**

**- Después en las oficiales generales del Primer Escuadrón - **

**Comandante General.- ((Sentado frente a su escritorio)) **

**C. Ukitake.- ((Toca a la puerta)) ¿Se puede pasar?**

**Comandante General.- Claro, pase.**

**C. Ukitake.- ((Entra y hace una reverencia)) Perdone las molestias Maestro Genryusai… pero tengo una mala noticia que darle**

**Comandante General.- ((Deja lo que esta haciendo y pone atención)) ¿Qué pasa Capitán Ukitake?**

**C. Ukitake.- Hace unos momentos la Teniente del treceavo escuadrón Kuchiki Rukia y el Shinigami Asignado al Área de Karakura Kurosaki Ichigo llegaron a las puertas de la Treceava División con información de nivel clasificado…**

**Comandante General.- Tiene permiso para hablar Capitán… ¿Qué pasa ahora en Karakura?**

**C. Ukitake.- Los Espada han regresado…**

**Comandante General.- ((Abre los ojos en muestra de sorpresa))**

**C. Ukitake.- Por lo poco que he escuchado… el Shinigami Asignado Kurosaki Ichigo fue derrotado en batalla por uno de los Ex Espada**

**Comandante General.- ((Mirando fijamente a Ukitake)) Ya veo… ¿Ha hablado con alguien mas de esto Capitán?**

**C. Ukitake.- No, hemos venido hasta aquí en cuanto me entere.**

**Comandante General.- Bien, en ese caso quiero que me haga un favor… **

**C. Ukitake.- ¡Si!**

**Comandante General.- Quiero que la Teniente Kuchiki y el Vizard Kurosaki Ichigo se queden en las instalaciones de esta Primera División hasta la junta de mañana por la mañana.**

**C. Ukitake.- ¿Aquí señor?**

**Comandante General.- Si, no quiero que la información se filtre entre los shinigami antes de tiempo… estamos a unos días de recibir a los otros tres Capitán asignados para rellenar los escuadrón que hacían falta y hasta entonces no quiero que nada perturbe el orden… aun así todos los capitanes deben recibir la misma información que acaba de darme… ¿escucho bien Capitán?**

**C. Ukitake.- Si Maestro…**

**Comandante General.- Ya puede retirarse Capitán.**

**C. Ukitake.- Con permiso… **

**- Sale de la oficina del Comandante y camina hasta el patio principal donde Rukia e Ichigo lo esperan -**

**Ichigo.- ¿Qué paso?**

**C. Ukitake.- El Comandante hará una junta mañana a primera hora, hasta entonces ustedes deben de permanecer aquí en el Seireitei.**

**Rukia.- Pero si hacemos eso la ciudad de Karakura estará indefensa…**

**C. Ukitake.- Lo siento pero esas son las ordenes Kuchiki**

**Ichigo.- Pero si los Arrancar atacan el pueblo nadie podría detenerlos, tenemos que hacer algo Ukitake…**

**C. Ukitake.- Como lo dije Kurosaki… esa es la orden, esperen hasta mañana… ahora por favor acompáñenme para mostrarles sus habitaciones.**

**Ichigo.- ¡Pero!**

**Rukia.- ((Lo toma de la haori)) Esta bien Ichigo, mañana nos iremos a primera hora… además recuerda que Uryu, Chad y Orihime están en el pueblo...**

**Ichigo.- Rukia…**

**C. Ukitake.- Vamos chicos.**

**Ichigo.- Si…**

**- Mientras tanto en el Mundo humano, en el parque de la Ciudad de Karakura -**

**Adjuchas.- ¡Jajajajaja! ¿Un humano solamente?**

**Chad.- ((No dice nada, extiende y muestra su Brazo derecho del Gigante)) Aquí voy…**

**Adjuchas.- ((Se abalanza contra el)) ¡Voy a comerte! ¡Jajajajajaja!**

**Chad.- **_**¡El Directo! **_**((Al extender el brazo sale dispara una centella de energía que golpea al Adjuchas en la mascara haciéndolo pedazos))**

**Adjuchas.- ¡Agh! ((Desaparece haciéndolo polvo))**

**Orihime.- ((Parado dentro del escudo con Uryu sosteniendo el cuerpo de Ichigo)) Ishida… puedo hacerte una pregunta**

**Uryu.- Si, ¿Qué pasa Inoue?**

**Orihime.- ¿Crees que Kurosaki se cuerdo de lo que paso entre el y Kuchiki en aquel momento…?**

**Uryu.- Inoue…**

**Orihime.- ((Parece triste)) Kuchiki no dijo nada pero… parecía muy feliz cuando vio a Kurosaki y yo…**

**Uryu.- ((Le pone la mano en el hombro)) Esta bien Inoue… **

**Orihime.- ((Muestra como una lagrima corre por su mejilla))**

**Uryu.- Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa.**

**Orihime.- Si…**

**- - inicia flashback - -**

**Ichigo.- ((Cayendo de muy alto sobre el cielo con solo con su hakama y su pecho descubierto pero quemado como si hubiera sido golpeado por un CERO muy poderoso)) Maldición… ((Viendo a Aizen flotar en el cielo, no ve bien por lo que solo ve algo borroso)) Maldito… Aizen…**

**-todos los shinigami del gotei 13 recuperándose de las peleas previas, abajo en tierra sus compañeros de Ichigo, el cielo es oscuro mostrando una gigantesca luna sobre ellos mirando algo caer del cielo -**

**Inoue.- ((Aun en su vestido de arrancar parada a un lado de Uryu)) Ese es… **

**Uryu.- ¿Eh? ((Voltea y lo divisa bien)) ¡Kurosaki!**

**Chad.- ¡Ichigo!**

**Rukia.- ¡¿Ichigo?!**

**Ichigo.- ((Cayendo hacia tierra a toda velocidad)) Parece que al final no fui capaz de hacerlo… ¡Maldición! ((Mientras grita su reiatsu, mascara y poderes comienzan a desvanecerse)) **

**C. Aizen.- ((Parado sobre el cielo, solo una toma de su cara)) Hasta nunca… Shinigami sustituto… Kurosaki Ichigo… ((Se ve que sus ropas son diferentes pero no se alcanzan a divisar bien))**

**Rukia.- ((Viendo a Ichigo caer a toda velocidad y después estrellarse sobre el pavimento)) ¡¡¡¡Ichigo!!!!**

**C. Byakuya.- Kurosaki… ha muerto Rukia…**

**Rukia.- ¡¿Eh?!**

**C. Byakuya.- ((Viendo hacia el cielo en dirección a Aizen)) Su Reiatsu ha desaparecido justo antes de caer al suelo…**

**Rukia.- Es mentira…**

**- - termina flashback - -**

**Por otro lado en la Sociedad de Almas…**

**Ichigo.- ((Recostado en su cama recordando como fue que Grimmjow le dio una paliza)) Maldición...**

**Rukia.- ((Toca a la puerta)) ¿Puedo entrar Ichigo?**

**Ichigo.- ¡Si!**

**Rukia.- ((Entra y cierra la puerta)) Tenemos que hablar Ichigo.**

**Ichigo.- Lo se, lo se, la próxima vez le daré una paliza a Grimmjow, no tienes que venir a sermonearme.**

**Rukia.- Eso ya lo se idiota… ((Se sienta en el sillón)) Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que paso hace un año.**

**Ichigo.- Rukia… ((Se acomoda y se sienta de frente a ella))**

**Rukia.- ¿Qué tanto recuerdas…?**

**Ichigo.- ((Mirando el suelo)) No mucho… escuchaba los gritos de Inoue y el cielo oscuro mientras caía…**

**Rukia.- Ya veo… ((Parece decepcionada))**

**Ichigo.- Recuerdo que antes de chocar con el suelo sentí como la energía de Zangetsu se iba lentamente junto con mis poderes… ¿Y tu?**

**Rukia.- ((Parece saber algo mas pero no dice nada)) Nada después de "eso"**

**Ichigo.- ((Se levanta y camina hacia la ventana)) Sabes…**

**Rukia.- ¿Eh?**

**Ichigo.- Hoy cuando Grimmjow estaba por lanzarme el GRAN REY CERO sentí el mismo miedo de cuando Aizen uso su BANKAI…**

**Rukia.- ((Se desvía un poco de a lo que venia)) Hablando de eso… ¿Cómo fue que te levantaste después de eso?**

**Ichigo.- ((Voltea a verla)) Fue gracias a ti…**

**Rukia.- ¿Eh?**

**Ichigo.- ((Se voltea completamente)) Sentí tu reiatsu a mi lado… no lo recuerdo muy bien pero… ((Se acerca un poco más a ella))**

**Rukia.- ((Se sonroja)) ¿Qué haces idiota?**

**Ichigo.- Intento recordar que fue lo que me trajo de regreso… ((Se acerca a ella)) Rukia…**

**Rukia.- ¿Qué quieres…?**

**Ichigo.- ¿Acaso tu…?**

**Rukia.- ((Cierra los ojos)) Ichigo…**

**Ichigo.- Rukia…**

**- justo en ese momento suena la puerta, es una voz conocida y sin impórtale nada entra – **

**Renji.- ¡¿Estas aquí Ichigo?!**

**Ichigo.- ((Sentado en la cama)) ¡¿Es que ningún de ustedes toca la maldita puerta o que?!**

**Rukia.- ((Sentada en el sillón)) ¿Acaso lo dices por mí?**

**Ichigo.- Tú eres peor… pretendes dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes pero lo haces en mi armario…**

**Renji.- Creo que vendré después…**

**Rukia.- ((Se levanta y camina hacia la puerta)) Yo ya termine aquí… nos vemos mañana… ((Se sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta))**

**Renji.- Parece que llegue en un mal momento…**

**Ichigo.- ((Se deja caer hacia atrás y se acuesta en la cama)) No realmente… como sea, ¿Qué quieres Renji?**

**Renji.- El Capitán Kuchiki acaba de ser informado sobre el incidente que tuviste…**

**Ichigo.- No es para tanto así que no te preocupes, la próxima vez me hare cargo de ese maldito de Grimmjow.**

**Renji.- Ya veo… entonces si te hicieron papilla eh…**

**Ichigo.- ¡Cállate!**

**Renji.- ((Se sienta en el sillón)) ¿Y que tan poderoso es ahora?**

**Ichigo.- ((Voltea a ver hacia la ventana)) Muy fuerte… probablemente ahora es igual de poderoso que Aizen.**

**Renji.- Ya veo…**

**Al otro día por la mañana en la Sala Principal…**

**Comandante General.- ((Parado al frente como siempre)) ¡Tenemos una situación de emergencia que merece ser atendida con prioridad! ((Voltea a la puerta)) ¡Háganlos pasar!**

**Guardia.- ((Desde afuera)) ¡Si! ((Abre la puerta y Rukia entra junto con Ichigo))**

**Comandante General.- Teniente Kuchiki Rukia… ¿Esta de acuerdo en que la información dada por el Capitán de su Escuadrón es correcta?**

**Rukia.- Si Comandante General, toda la información acerca del ataque del Espada es correcta.**

**Comandante General.- ((Voltea a ver a Ichigo)) Vizard Kurosaki Ichigo… ¿Qué es lo que sabe acerca de eso?**

**Ichigo.- No mucho por el momento… Urahara nos dijo que era posible que los Hollow estuvieran evolucionando y esa es la razón de sus poderes… **

**C. Kurotsuchi.- ¡Bah!**

**Ichigo.- ¿Eh?**

**C. Kurotsuchi.- ¡Como experto en Hollow tengo la experiencia de saber que los hollow no evolucionan mas allá de ser un Vasto Lorde, tu idea es un tanto estupida… además los hollow no evolucionan mas si ya han sido convertidos en Arrancar…**

**C. Toushiro.- Hablando de eso, ¿Por qué no hemos sido informados por el departamento de investigación sobre el arribo del arrancar a Karakura?**

**C. Kurotsuchi.- Nemu…**

**Nemu.- ((Pasa al frente)) Si… Durante el incidente mencionado y después de una averiguación exhaustiva se ha llegado a la conclusión de que el supuesto ataque del Arrancar no ha sido demostrado físicamente no hay pruebas de su arribo ni de su ida…**

**C. Kurotsuchi.- En pocas palabras es posible que el Arrancar nunca llegara al Mundo Humano anoche…**

**Ichigo.- ¡¿Cómo pueden decir que no llego si nosotros lo vimos?! ¡Yo pelee con el!**

**C. Kurotsuchi.- Hmpt…**

**Comandante General.- ((Se pone serio)) ¿Tienen alguna evidencia del ataque del Arrancar?**

**Rukia.- Ningún…**

**Comandante General.- A falta de pruebas tratare este caso como un especulación por confirmar… **

**Ichigo.- ¿De que esta hablando?**

**Comandante General.- Hasta no presentar pruebas contundentes del ataque, la Sociedad de Almas no se hará cargo del asunto… sin embargo debido a que es la teniente Kuchiki Rukia quien ha dado la información, un Teniente los acompañara los siguientes días a el Mundo humano para supervisar, de haber pasado un tiempo y no tener pruebas esto se tomara como una falta grave y se castigara…**

**C. Ukitake.- Pero Maestro… ¿Y que si el Arrancar si ataco y se prepara para atacar de nuevo mientras nosotros nos descuidamos?**

**C. Byakuya.- Yo pienso que implementar una Alerta de Nivel B será suficiente.**

**Comandante General.- Esta bien, a petición de los Capitanes Kuchiki Byakuya y Jushiro Ukitake se declara un Estado de Emergencia preventivo… ya pueden retirarse**

**Rukia.- Si, con su permiso Comandante**

**Ichigo.- Si… ((Se da la vuelta y se sale de ahí junto con Rukia, las puertas se cierran de nuevo))**

**Comandante General.- Una cosa mas… En caso de que la información proporcionada sea correcta, cualquier Oficial del Nivel de un Teniente o superior tendrá prohibido salir de la Sociedad de Almas sin mi autorización…**

**C. Shunsui.- Lo bueno es que es solo un Estado de Emergencia Preventivo…**

**Comandante Superior.- Todos vuelvan a sus labores, declaro la reunión terminada…**

**Capitanes.- ¡Si Comandante General!**

**Afuera en el patio central…**

**Ichigo.- Parece que necesitaremos pruebas…**

**Rukia.- Si **

**Ichigo.- Maldición… maldita Sociedad de Almas, realmente no sirve para nada… **

**Rukia.- Sin pruebas nadie puede hacer nada…**

**Ichigo.- Si… supongo que tienes razón, mira que ponernos una niñera…**

**Rukia.- Hablando de eso, ¿Crees que envíen a Renji?**

**Ichigo.- Probablemente lo hagan, además Byakuya fue el que tuvo la idea de la Emergencia, seguro ya se lo había pensado desde antes.**

**Rukia.- Probablemente…**

**Ichigo.- Maldito Grimmjow… no se como se voltio tan fuerte pero no voy a dejar que se salga con la suya…**

**Rukia.- Ichigo…**

**Ichigo.- ((Mirando la torre donde fue asesinado Aizen)) Voy a llegar al fondo de esto sin importar lo que tenga que hacer.**

**Rukia.- ((Sonríe al ver la cara de determinación de Ichigo)) Seguro que lo harás. ((Se va caminando hacia la escaleras que lleva a la Puerta hacia el Mundo Humano))**

**Ichigo.- ¿Qué significa eso?**

**Rukia.- Significa lo que significa…**

**Ichigo.- ¿Eh?**

**Rukia.- ((Se voltea a verlo, la luz le da de espaldas dando la apariencia de que esta deslumbra)) Vamos Ichigo, tenemos que volver con los demás.**

**Ichigo.- ((Viéndola fijamente parece recordar algo))**

**Rukia.- ¿Ichigo…?**

**- - inicia flashback - -**

**Ichigo.- ((Tirado boca arriba en el sueño dentro de un cráter por la caída, inconsciente parece escuchar una voz a lo lejos)) (¿Quién es…?)**

**Zangetsu.- ¡Despierta Ichigo!**

**Ichigo.- (¿Zangetsu…?) ((Abre sus ojos pero solo ve oscuridad)) **

**Zangetsu.- ((Parado frente a Ichigo dentro de su mundo interior)) ¡¿Por qué sigues ahí Ichigo?!**

**Ichigo.- ¿De que hablas…? ((Se ve y ya no tiene sus ropas de Shinigami, solo la cadena que cuela de su pecho)) ¿Qué significa esto?**

**Zangetsu.- Estas muriendo…**

**Ichigo.- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿De que estas hablando?!**

**Zangetsu.- Fuiste impactado por el BANKAI de tu enemigo, este ha hecho pedazos tus huesos humanos… estamos igual que en aquella situación Ichigo…**

**Ichigo.- ((Recuerda de cuando recupero sus poderes en el pozo de Urahara)) Ya veo…**

**Zangetsu.- Te lo pregunto de nuevo… ¿Por qué sigues ahí como si nada…?**

**Ichigo.- ¡¿Eh?! ((Ve que su mundo se esta derrumbando, todo es igual que aquella vez)) ¡Maldición! ((Al darse cuenta comienza a caer))**

**Zangetsu.- Tienes que buscar la fuerza que esta en tu interior Ichigo…**

**Ichigo.- ((Viendo a Zangetsu flotar arriba en el cielo)) ¡¿De que estas hablando?!**

**Zangetsu.- ¡Busca la energía que te da la fuerza para seguir adelante!**

**Ichigo.- La energía… ((Cae y comienza a flotar hacia el fondo, ahora no hay cajas a su alrededor)) Maldita sea, como odio los acertijos… ((Alza la mirada, se concentra y piensa primero en el Viejo Zangetsu)) Zangetsu… ((Su alrededor cambia mostrando todas las peleas que ha tenido en un flash)) No, el no es mi energía, el solo me da el poder que necesito… ((Se concentra pero cada vez mas lejos la superficie)) ¿El hollow? ((Al igual que la primera vez, pasa un flash frente a el de todo lo que ha hecho con la mascara)) No, el me dio el valor para rescatar a mis amigos… ¡No lo entiendo! ((Cierra los ojos y se desespera))**

**Voz.- ¡¡Despierta!! ¡¡Despierta por favor Ichigo!!**

**Ichigo.- ¿Eh? ((Abre los ojos y ve la luz de la superficie brillar aun mas)) ¿Esa voz…?**

**Voz.- ¡¡No te mueras Ichigo!! ¡¡Despierta por favor!! ¡¡¡Ichigo!!!**

**Ichigo.- Rukia… ((Viendo hacia la luz)) Rukia esta conmigo… ((Al decir eso un flash de todo lo que ha vivido con Rukia pasa frente a sus ojos)) Eso es… ((Comienza a forcejear para subir)) Rukia siempre ha estado a mi lado… ((Comienza a flotar)) Ella fue la primera en darme el poder… ((Flotar más rápido aun)) Ella fue la primera en darme el valor que necesitaba… ((La luz de la superficie parece mas cerca)) ¡Rukia es la energía que necesito! ((Sale a la superficie, sus ropas son las de Shinigami de nuevo))**

**Zangetsu.- ¡Ahora que lo sabes termina el trabajo Ichigo! ((Lanza a Tensa Zangetsu hacia el)) **

**Ichigo.- ((La atrapa)) ¡Claro que si!**

**- en el lugar del cráter, Rukia sosteniendo a Ichigo entre sus brazos, llorando sobre el, todos los demás peleando contra los hollow a su alrededor a un lado de la Sociedad de almas – **

**Rukia.- Despierta… Ichigo…**

**Renji.- Ya déjalo Rukia, no podemos hacer nada mas… tenemos que detener a Aizen**

**Ichigo.- ((Mueve su brazos)) Ya no llores idiota…**

**Rukia.- ¡¿Eh?!**

**Ichigo.- ((Abre los ojos)) He vuelto…**

**Renji.- ((Sonríe)) Maldito…**

**Rukia.- ((Lo mira con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas)) Volviste…**

**Ichigo.- Si… todo fue gracias a ti.**

**Renji.- ¡Vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer Zabimaru! ((Al decirlo su Zanpakutou toma la forma del Shikai)) Nos vemos en la pelea chicos… ((Usa el Shunpo y se une a los demás))**

**Ichigo.- Gracias Rukia… ((La toma de la nuca y la acerca a el))**

**Rukia.- ((Se sorprende de momento pero cede y al sentir los labios de Ichigo, esta cierra los ojos))**

**- ambos se quedan besándose en medio de la pelea, después de un momento se separan - **

**Ichigo.- Vamos Rukia.**

**Rukia.- Si…**

**- - termina flashback - -**

**Rukia.- ¿Ichigo…?**

**Ichigo.- ((Baja la mirada y sonríe levemente)) **

**Rukia.- ¿Estas bien Ichigo?**

**Ichigo.- ((Alza la mirada y parece animado)) Estoy bien, me quede pensando en algo de momento…**

**Rukia.- ((Con cara de curiosidad)) ¿Pensando en algo?**

**Ichigo.- ((Sonríe)) Vamos Rukia**

**Rukia.- ¿Eh?**

**Ichigo.- Tenemos trabajo que hacer.**

**Rukia.- ((Se contagia con el optimismo de este y sonríe)) Vamos entonces.**

**Después de un rato mas tarde en la entrada a el Mundo Humano…**

**Ichigo.- Bueno, nos vemos después **

**Rukia.- ((Hace una reverencia a el C. Ukitake)) Gracias por todo Capitán**

**C. Ukitake.- Si, cuídense mucho Kuchiki.**

**Renji.- ((Parado en la entrada)) Ya basta de despedidas, nos veremos mas pronto de lo que creen…**

**Ichigo.- Ya vamos, no seas tan molesto…**

**Renji.- Tú eres el molesto… ((Abre la puerta y entra peleándose con Ichigo))**

**Rukia.- Con su permiso Capitán. **

**C. Ukitake.- Si.**

**Rukia.- ((Se da la vuelta y entra, la puerta se cierra como acto consiguiente))**

**C. Ukitake.- Parecen muy animados con esto… ¿No Kuchiki?**

**C. Byakuya.- ((Recargado en un árbol)) Nosotros deberíamos de preocuparnos por los Arrancar, sus problemas son algo que no es de mi interés**

**C. Ukitake.- Es cierto, supongo que tienes razón…**

**- Por otro lado en el Hueco Mundo, en la Fortaleza de los Arrancar, dentro de la Habitación de Ezequiel; Grimmjow esta recargado en la pared de la entrada mientras que Retzienger arroja a los pies de Ezequiel a un Hollow de tamaño humano cubierto por una gabardina café -**

**Ezequiel.- ((Sentado en su trono)) Vaya, parece que lo encontraron después de todo…**

**Retzienger.- Si mi señor, forcejeo mucho pero al final cedió ante mi poder…**

**Ezequiel.- ((Se levanta)) Me da gusto verte… Vasto Lorde…**

**Vasto Lorde.- ((Tirado en el suelo mirando con su cabeza erguida hacia Ezequiel)) ¿Quién eres tu…? ((Su voz se escucha un tanto femenina))**

**Ezequiel.- Mi nombre es Ezequiel el Blanko, soy uno de los Señores del Hueco Mundo… **

**Vasto Lorde.- ¡¿Eh?!**

**Ezequiel.- Dime querida… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

**Vasto Lorde.- Julyeta… ¿Cuál es la razón de que me hayas llamado?**

**Ezequiel.- Evolución.**

**Vasto Lorde.- ¿Eh?**

**Ezequiel.- Tus hermanos Grimmjow y Retzienger ya han evolucionado pero no es suficiente para cumplir mi cometidos… necesito de tus servicios...**

**Julyeta.- ¿Mis servicios…?**

**Ezequiel.- Si… ((La mira a los ojos)) Necesito que me des la información para ubicar a los otros Vasto que hay en el Hueco Mundo.**

**Julyta.- No lo hare.**

**Retzienger.- ¡Como te atreves a hablarle así a mi señor maldita!**

**Ezequiel.- Espera... Retzienger, no es necesaria la violencia**

**Retzienger.- ¡Pero!**

**Ezequiel.- ((Se endereza y deja de verla)) ¿Por qué te niegas tan rotundamente? ¿Por qué niegas evolucionar?**

**Julyeta.- Convertirse en un Arrancar no vale la pena… hace un año un Shinigami llamado Aizen le dijo lo mismo a mi hermano y a consecuencia fue asesinado por otro Shinigami, no tengo intenciones de ser asesinada de la misma manera…**

**Ezequiel.- Ya veo… ((Camina y se pone tras ella)) Ahora puedo verlo… ((Mira el agujero que tiene en la espalda a la altura del abdomen)) Dime Grimmjow…**

**Grimmjow.- ¿Qué?**

**Ezequiel.- Quién fue el Shinigami que mato a… ¿Ulquiorra Shiffer…?**

**Grimmjow.- A Ulquiorra eh… ((Sonriendo de placer)) El nombre de ese sujeto seria… Kurosaki Ichigo.**

**Ezequiel.- Vaya, ese Shinigami de nuevo, debe de ser muy famoso… Dime algo Julyeta…**

**Julyeta.- ¿Qué quieres?**

**Ezequiel.- ¿Qué te parece si te unes a mi a cambio de darte el poder para matar a el Shinigami que mato a tu hermano?**

**Julyeta.- ¿Sabes en donde se encuentra ese Shinigami acaso?**

**Ezequiel.- Claro que si, así que, ¿Qué dices?**

**Julyeta.- (Alza la mirada y sus ojos denotan maldad)) Bien, acepto tu trato… aceptare ayudarte pero a cambio… tendré la vida de Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Ezequiel.- Bien… ((Se sienta en el trono)) Tendrás la vida de Kurosaki Ichigo.**

**Grimmjow.- ((No dice nada pero su sonrisa se convierte en una de inconformidad))**

**En el Mundo Humano, sobre el parque de Karakura…**

**Ichigo.- ((Sale del portal junto con Renji y los demás))**

**Renji.- Este sitio no cambia pero en verdad es mejor que la Sociedad de Almas…**

**Rukia.- No vinimos a perder el tiempo**

**Renji.- Eso ya lo se malcriada…**

**Rukia.- ¿A quien le llamas malcriada imbecil?**

**Ichigo.- Dejen de estar peleando maldición **

**- De momento un tremendo y poderoso reiatsu aparece, Rukia y Renji voltean junto con Ichigo y se sorprenden a ver a una estudiante de unos 15 años parada frente a ellos -**

**Chica.- Tu debes de ser Kurosaki Ichigo eh… no eres como me dijeron pero creo que valdrá la pena probarte…**

**Ichigo.- ¿Quién demonios eres tu…?**

**Chica.- ((Sonríe)) Miyuki Asakura, soy una Vizard y he venido a vengarme de ti… Kurosaki Ichigo…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ending:****Shabondama days // Aqua Timez**


	4. La Flor de Relampago

"Bleach - THE HUECO MUNDO GOD"

**Capitulo Cuatro:**** La flor del Relámpago**

**Resumen:****Tras haber ido a la Sociedad de Almas y haber avisado sobre el incidente con Grimmjow, el Comandante General decide poner una Emergencia Temporal debido a la falta de pruebas y como un supervisor ha decido enviar a Renji con Ichigo y Rukia al mundo humano en caso de que la información sea correcta, por otro lado con pocos de sus recuerdos Ichigo logra recordar que al final fue Rukia la que lo hizo regresar a la vida durante la pelea contra Aizen pero ahora en el Hueco Mundo cada vez mas se van uniendo los enemigos que quieren muerto a Ichigo y por si no fuera poco, una nueva persona ha aparecido en Kamakura autoproclamándose como una "Vizard"**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Opening:****There is no Hope // After Dark**

**En el Mundo Humano, sobre el parque de Karakura…**

**Ichigo.- ((Sale del portal junto con Renji y los demás))**

**Renji.- Este sitio no cambia pero en verdad es mejor que la Sociedad de Almas…**

**Rukia.- No vinimos a perder el tiempo**

**Renji.- Eso ya lo se malcriada…**

**Rukia.- ¿A quien le llamas malcriada imbecil?**

**Ichigo.- Dejen de estar peleando maldición **

**- De momento un tremendo y poderoso reiatsu aparece, Rukia y Renji voltean junto con Ichigo y se sorprenden a ver a una estudiante de unos 15 años parada frente a ellos -**

**Chica.- Tu debes de ser Kurosaki Ichigo eh… no eres como me dijeron pero creo que valdrá la pena probarte…**

**Ichigo.- ¿Quién demonios eres tu…?**

**Chica.- ((Sonríe)) Miyuki Asakura, soy una Vizard y he venido a vengarme de ti… Kurosaki Ichigo…**

**Ichigo.- ¿Una Vizard…?**

**Renji.- ¡¿Qué estas jugando con nosotros o que!**

**Ichigo.- ¿Eh?**

**Renji.- Todos sabemos que los únicos Vizard fueron los involucrados con Aizen hace años…**

**Rukia.- Es cierto Ichigo, no hay informes de ninguna Shinigami llamada Asakura en el reporte que presento el Ex Capitán Hirako antes de irse junto con los demás…**

**Asakura.- Yo nunca dije que fuera una Shinigami…**

**Ichigo.- ¡¿De que estas hablando?!**

**Asakura.- ((Esta saca de su pantalón una insignia como al que Ichigo usa para salir de su cuerpo))**

**Ichigo.- ¿Eh?**

**Asakura.- ((Sonriendo presiona la insignia en su cuerpo y al igual que Ichigo sale vestida de Shinigami dejando su cuerpo caer al suelo)) Yo soy igual que tu Kurosaki Ichigo… **

**Rukia.- ((La mira con asombro)) Entonces tu…**

**Asakura.- Yo soy una Shinigami humana como tu y como dije, ((Toma el mango de su Zanpakutou)) Vine a vengarme de ti… **

**Renji.- ¿Qué acaba de decir esa mocosa?**

**Rukia.- ¿Una Shinigami como Ichigo?**

**Ichigo.- ((La mira muy sorprendido)) Ella es… igual que yo…**

**Asakura.- ((Desenfunda su Zanpakutou)) ¡Aquí voy Ichigo! ((Desaparece muy al estilo de los Arrancar usando el Sonido))**

**Ichigo.- ¡¿Eh?! **

**Rukia.- ¡Cuidado Ichigo!**

**Ichigo.- ¡Ya lo se! ((Toma a Zangetsu y logra evadir el ataque de Asakura quien aparece frente a el))**

**Asakura.- Bien, no esperaba más de ti…**

**Ichigo.- ((La empuja hacia atrás)) ¡¿Por qué demonios quieres vengarte de mi?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te hice exactamente?!**

**Asakura.- Y aun lo preguntas… ((Parece enfadarse más)) **_**¡Sugiru! ¡Kokai no Hirameki!**_

**- Tras decirlo, su Zanpakutou toma la forma de una alargada hoja en forma de relámpago - **

**Asakura.- Vas a lamentar haberte unido a la Sociedad de Almas… ¡IKurosaki Ichigo!**

**Ichigo.- ¡¿Eh?!**

**Asakura.- ((De momento la hoja de su zanpakutou se llena de pequeñas centellas en forma de relámpagos azules))**

**Ichigo.- (Tiene un poder increíble pero no parece controlarlo muy bien… además ¿que es eso de que es igual que yo…?)**

**Asakura.- **_**¡Iro no Hirameki!**_** ((De la hoja de su zanpakutou sale disparado un poderoso relámpago))**

**Ichigo.- Maldición ((Desaparece y logra evadirlo))**

**Asakura.- ((Voltea hacia el cielo)) ¡No voy a dejar que escapes! ((Sale disparada hacia el))**

**Rukia.- Vamos Renji ((Desaparece usando el Shunpo))**

**Renji.- ¡Entendido! ((Extiende su brazo)) **_**¡Hoero Zabimaru! **_**((Este mueve el brazo y hace que Zabimaru salga disparado hacia ella))**

**Asakura.- ((Siente el Reiatsu de Zabimaru, se detiene y se voltea)) ¡No me molestes Shinigami! ((Espera a que Zabimaru se acerque y cuando lo tiene al alcance lo golpea haciéndolo que se desvíe))**

**Renji.- ¡¿Eh?!**

**Asakura.- ((Apunta hacia Renji)) **_**¡Iro no Hirameki!**___**((Antes de poder dispararlo una brisa fría pasa frente a ella))**

**Rukia.- **_**Mae Sode no Shirayuki… **_**((Toma su forma de SHIKAI)) **

**Asakura.- ¡Demonios! ((Voltea para disparar el relámpago hacia Rukia))**

**Rukia.- **_**¡Tsugi no Mae – Hakuren!**_

**Asakura.- ((No lo hace a tiempo y es impactada directamente por el ataque de Rukia lo cual la hace perder el equilibrio y caer))**

**Rukia.- ¡Hazlo ahora Ichigo! **

**Ichigo.- ((Arriba en el cielo viendo a Asakura caer hacia el lago)) No me queda de otra… ((Toma a Zangetsu)) **

**Asakura.- ((Reacciona y abre los ojos))**

**Ichigo.- **_**¡Getsuga Tensho! **_**((Como siempre una enorme ráfaga sale disparada hacia la debilitada Asakura))**

**Asakura.- ((Ve venir la ráfaga y cierra los ojos))**

**Ichigo.- ((La ve cerrar los ojos y ve como de ellos salen las lágrimas de la abatida chica)) ¿Eh?**

**Asakura.- ((Cayendo esta por recibir el Getsuga Tensho cuando de la nada una centella de energía lo desvía salvando a Asakura))**

**- Renji, Rukia e Ichigo se quedan sorprendidos al ver que Urahara es quien la salvo con el ataque de Benihime, en acto seguido Tessai la atrapa en el aire y la baja hasta donde esta Urahara, pocos momentos después bajan Rukia e Ichigo -**

**Ichigo.- ¿Tu conoces a esta chica Urahara?**

**Urahara.- Si, la verdad lamento que pasara de esta manera Kurosaki pero como ves tiene un carácter muy fuerte…**

**Rukia.- ¿Quién es esta chica Urahara?**

**Urahara.- Una conocida por así decirlo…**

**Tessai.- ((Cargando a la inconsciente Asakura)) El Jefe se preocupo sobre lo que pasaba en el Hueco Mundo y los hollow así que me hizo traer a la Señorita Asakura en el momento en que ustedes se fueron…**

**Renji.- Pues tiene una fuerza muy grande para ser solo una conocida tuya…**

**Ichigo.- De cualquier manera, ¿Por qué dice ser una Vizard eh? ¿A que demonios se refiere con que es una humana igual que yo? **

**Rukia.- Ella o estaba en el informe del Capitán Hirako… ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?**

**Urahara.- Claro que no estaba, ella es una en verdad humana… justo como dices Kurosaki… ((Se quita el sombrero)) Les pido una disculpa en su nombre… parecerá raro pero ella de cierta manera tiene el mismo potencial que Kurosaki y pensé que eso ayudaría en nuestra situación actual pero parece que solo les cause problemas…**

**Ichigo.- ((La mira fijamente)) (Ella es igual que yo…)**

**Urahara.- Verán, hace unos 10 años conocí a esta chica… no tenia nada en la vida y vivía en la calle, por alguna razón decidí cuidar de ella durante un tiempo pero mientras mas pasaba me di cuenta de que sus poderes fueron creciendo…**

**Renji.- Pero como es que nunca la vimos o sentimos su Reiatsu mientras estábamos en tu tienda**

**Tessai.- No vivía con nosotros.**

**Urahara.- Es por eso que la llame, ella tiene mas poderes de Hollow que de Shinigami pero creo que de eso ya se habrán dado cuenta**

**Renji.- Entonces fue por eso que evadió a Zabimaru con su mano…**

**Rukia.- Sus amigos no han llegado lo que significa que su Reiatsu no puede ser detectado por nadie a su alrededor… **

**Ichigo.- Ya veo… quieres usarla para saber como es que los Arrancar no son detectados por la Sociedad de Almas.**

**Urahara.- Si**

**Ichigo.- ((Lo golpea)) Como me encabrona que uses a la gente y no les digas lo que haces**

**Urahara.- No tenía planeado involucrarla pero en cuanto se entere de que había otra persona igual que ella se sintió un poco mejor consigo misma… no se sentía sola.**

**Rukia.- ¿Entonces porque nos ataco?**

**Urahara.- Porque ella odia a la Sociedad de Almas, tiene un pequeño problema pero no se preocupen que ahora nosotros nos haremos cargo… aunque necesitare un poco de tiempo para analizar su información completamente… **

**Tessai.- ((Camina hacia Ichigo)) Hasta que el Jefe termine la investigación necesitamos que alguien cuide de la Jovencita.**

**Ichigo.- ¡¿Eh?!**

**Urahara.- Te lo pido por favor Kurosaki, ¿Podrías dejar que Asakura se quede en tu casa mientras nosotros salimos del pueblo?**

**Rukia e Ichigo.- ¡¿Qué estas loco?! ((Tras decir lo mismo voltean a verse y se sonrojan))**

**Rukia.- ¿Por qué no la dejas en tu casa?**

**Urahara.- Porque no puedo… destruiría todo antes de que regresara…**

**Ichigo.- ¡¿Y así quieres dejarla en la mía?!**

**Urahara.- ((Se pone un tanto bromista)) En tu casa no habría problema porque ella tiene modales ante los demás, no hará nada malo mientras tenga gente rodeándola.**

**Ichigo.- ¡Pues me niego rotundamente!**

**Renji.- ((Le pone la mano en el hombro)) No tienes otra opción compañero…**

**Rukia.- ((Algo molesta por el asunto)) No me gusta la idea pero es cierto…**

**Urahara.- Muchas gracias entonces Kurosaki, la llevaremos en cuanto despierte… con permiso**

**Tessai.- Con permiso Señorita Kuchiki… ((Se va caminando tras Urahara)) **

**Renji.- Bueno, nos vemos chicos, supongo que no habrá problema con que yo me quede donde Urahara así que nos vemos mas tarde**

**Rukia e Ichigo.- Si**

**Rukia.- Será mejor que volvamos a tu casa.**

**Ichigo.- Si, solo espero que esto no me traiga más problemas…**

**- ambos se van caminando hacia las afueras del parque en dirección a la casa de Ichigo -**

**Por otro lado muy adentro en el Hueco Mundo…**

**Grimmjow.- ¡Hey! ¡¿Estas segura de que esta por aquí?!**

**Julyeta.- ((Vestida con una larga hakama blanca, una blusa sin mangas blanca y con una gabardina parecida a la que tenia Ulquiorra)) Ya te lo dije, los Vasto Lorde no vivimos en comunidades… ((Voltea y su piel es clara, sus ojos son de color aguamarina y su cabello largo hasta la cintura y lo restos se mascara son un collar de huesos en su cuello)) Ezequiel dijo que no importaba quien fuera de los pocos que hay, lo que necesita es a uno que tenga la inteligencia necesaria para construir un Sekaimon y así entrar a la Sociedad de Almas.**

**Grimmjow.- A mi no me interesa lo que le pase a la Sociedad de Almas, mi único objetivo es Kurosaki…**

**Julyeta.- Entonces parece que tenemos un objetivo mutuo…**

**Grimmjow.- No te confundas… **

**Julyeta.- ¿Eh?**

**Grimmjow.- Kurosaki es mi enemigo y solo mi enemigo… Si te metes en mi camino te hare pedazos, ¿Lo entiendes verdad?**

**Julyeta.- ((No dice nada u señala hacia el frente)) Allí esta.**

**Grimmjow.- ¿Eh?**

**Julyeta.- El Vasto Lorde que necesitas esta allí adentro… te recomiendo que seas cuidadoso si quieres estar completo cuando lo presentemos ante Ezequiel. ((Desenvaina su Zanpakutou))**

**Grimmjow.- ((Sonriendo)) Bien, me gustan los retos… **

**- ambos entra en la cueva y comienzan a descender hacia las profundidades del Hueco Mundo -**

**Julyeta.- ¡Muestra de una vez por todas si ya sabes que estamos aquí!**

**Grimmjow.- ¿Eh?**

**Vasto Lorde.- ((Una voz de un niño)) Increíble… nunca pensé que vería a los Arrancar… ¿A caso han venido por mi?**

**Grimmjow.- Eso es exactamente lo que hacemos, ahora mueve tu culo y vámonos.**

**Vasto Lorde.- O no, lo siento Señor Arrancar, pero no puedo simplemente irme con ustedes… ((Camina hacia la luz)) Si lo hiciera… ((Se muestra))**

**Julyeta.- ((Lo ve con indiferencia))**

**Grimmjow.- ¿Eh? Pero si solo eres un mocoso…**

**Vasto Lorde.- ((Un pequeño hollow del tamaño de un niño)) Como dije… si me fuera quien alimentaria a mis pequeños amigos… ¿Eh? ((Al decirlo miles de pequeños ojos se abren y miran a Julyeta y a Grimmjow)) **

**Grimmjow.- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué demonios eres maldito?**

**Julyeta.- Un parasito predador…**

**Grimmjow.- Odio los juegos de niños… ((Desenvaina a pantera))**

**Vasto Lore.- ¡Es hora de comer mis pequeños!**

**Grimmjow.- ¡No estoy de humor para esto! **_**¡Kishire Pantera!**_

**- en las afueras solo se alcanza a ver un resplandor azul que sale de la cueva – **

**Ya por la tarde en la casa de Ichigo…**

**Urahara.- De nuevo muchas gracias Kurosaki.**

**Isshin.- No te preocupes, Rukia e Ichigo ya me contaron sobre el asunto, no te preocupes que la cuidare como si fuera mi propia hija**

**Urahara.- Es eso lo que me preocupa…**

**Isshin.- Pasa por favor Asakura, tu habitación esta arriba, te quedaras en el cuarto de huéspedes.**

**Asakura.- Si, gracias ((Entra a dejar sus cosas)) **

**Isshin.- ((Se pone serio)) No se que tramas con esto Urahara pero viniendo de ti no debe de ser bueno.**

**Urahara.- No te preocupes tanto, todo mejorara con el tiempo, ya lo veras ((Se da la vuelta)) Nos vemos Isshin.**

**Isshin.- Si…**

**Urahara.- ((Usa el shunpo y desaparece))**

**- Arriba en la habitación de Ichigo -**

**Kon.- Oye Ichigo, ¿Quién es la chica que acaba de pasar de largo?**

**Ichigo.- Nadie importante, solo no te metas con ella, ¿Esta bien Kon?**

**Kon.- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¡Eso es injusto, tú no puedes obligarme a alejarme de nadie!!**

**Rukia.- ((Abre la puerta del armario)) Será mejor que le hagas caso si quieres permanecer con vida…**

**Ichigo.- ((Mirando por la ventana)) Ella es humana…**

**Rukia.- Ichigo…**

**Kon.- ((Mira a ambos y no entiende nada)) ¿Acaso paso algo de lo que no estoy enterado…?**

**Rukia.- Nada importante… **

**Ichigo.- Si…**

**- ya mas tarde durante la cena - **

**Karin.- ¿Y de donde vienes Asakura?**

**Asakura.- De Tokio, nací aquí pero me criaron en Tokio desde que tengo memoria.**

**Karin.- Ya veo…**

**Isshin.- Pues los amigos de Ichigo son siempre bienvenidos a mi casa…**

**Asakura.- Gracias.**

**Ichigo.- Ella no es mi amiga… ((Se levanta)) Ya termine, vuelvo en un rato**

**Rukia.- Gracias por la comida. ((Se levanta de la silla)) ¡Espera Ichigo!**

**Yuzu.- Eh… ((Sonríe para calmar la tensión)) ¿Alguien quiere el postre?**

**Asakura.- ((Se levanta)) Gracias por la comida, con permiso. **

**- camina hacia la salida y alcanza a Ichigo y a Rukia en la calle -**

**Asakura.- ¡Espera!**

**Ichigo.- ((Se detiene)) ¿Qué quieres? ¿Vienes a pelear de nuevo?**

**Asakura.- No, vine a disculparme…**

**Rukia.- Miyuki…**

**Asakura.- Quizás no fue la mejor manera de intervenir pero tú no sabes el coraje que me dio cuando te vi con ese shinigami y bueno ella.**

**Ichigo.- Ellos son mis amigos y tus nos atacaste, ¿Qué esperabas que pasara?**

**Asakura.- Eso lo se pero aun así no quiero estar peleada contigo Ichigo…**

**Ichigo.- ¿Eh?**

**Asakura.- Urahara siempre me contaba sobre los Shinigami y los Hollow pero yo nunca me hallaba ni de un lado ni de otro… sabia que no pertenecía a ninguna parte… cando me entere de que tu existías entre ambos mundos deje de sentirme fuera d lugar…**

**Rukia.- Miyuki…**

**Asakura.- Si no quieres perdonarme por una pelea entonces no me importa pero eso nunca cambiara el hecho de que no seas como yo.**

**Ichigo.- Te equivocas…**

**Rukia.- Ichigo…**

**Ichigo.- Yo no pertenezco a la Sociedad de Almas y menos a el Hueco Mundo… yo peleo por mi lado para proteger a mis amigos, eso es todo… esa es mi razón de pelear.**

**- inicia flashback: en la casa de Urahara unas horas antes -**

**Urahara.- ¿Entiendes lo que te dije Miyuki?**

**Asakura.- Si**

**Urahara.- Entonces prepara tus cosas porque estarás un buen tiempo por allá.**

**Asakura.- Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta antes de irme **

**Urahara.- ¿Qué pasa?**

**Asakura.- ¿Qué clase de persona es Ichigo Kurosaki?**

**Urahara.- ¿Eh?**

**Asakura.- Ya se que es un Shinigami, ya se que tiene un poder como el mío pero… ¿Qué clase de persona es en realidad?**

**Urahara.- Mmm… probablemente… es una persona amable.**

**Asakura.- ¿Eh?**

**Urahara.- Ya lo veras, solo dale su tiempo… ¿Esta bien?**

**Asakura.- Bien…**

**Urahara.- Tu eres una buena chica Asakura ya veras Ichigo se va dar cuenta de que no tenias malas intenciones al atacarlos, ¿Esta bien entonces?**

**Asakura.- Si…**

**- termina flashback -**

**Asakura.- ((Sonríe)) Gracias Kurosaki Ichigo.**

**Ichigo.- ¿Eh?**

**Asakura.- Ahora ya entiendo lo que Urahara quiso decirme, ahora se que tipo de persona eres… ((Se da la vuelta))**

**Rukia.- ¡Espera!**

**Asakura.- ((Se detiene)) Esta bien Shinigami, no intentare pelear contigo ni con ese otro sujeto… Si eres amiga de Ichigo entonces intentare llevarme bien con ustedes…**

**Rukia.- ¿Eh?**

**Asakura.- Después de todo no quiero quedarme sola… nos vemos adentro… ((Se mete corriendo))**

**Ichigo.- Vaya cría…**

**Rukia.- Yo creo que es una buena persona.**

**Ichigo.- ¿Eh?**

**Rukia.- Ella me recuerda mucho a mi cuando solía vivir en el Rukongai sola… paso mucho tiempo y fue hasta que conocí a Renji y a los chicos cuando deje de sentirme así… creo que ella solo necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse**

**Ichigo.- Si claro…**

**Rukia.- ¿Y a donde pensabas ir de cualquier manera?**

**Ichigo.- A ningún lugar en particular, solo quería salir a tomar el aire un momento.**

**Rukia.- Ya veo…**

**Ichigo.- ((Se queda mirando las estrellas)) (Tengo que encontrar la manera de vencerte… Grimmjow…)**

**Ya mas tarde en la noche, en la habitación de huéspedes…**

**Asakura.- Kurosaki Ichigo… ((Vestida con una piyama de Yuzu))**

**Kokai no Hirameki.- ((Un gato negro con símbolos azules por todo su cuerpo sentado sobre su cama)) ¿Qué estas pensando Asakura?**

**Asakura.- Nada importante…**

**Kokai no Hirameki.- ¿Hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que te aliarias con esa Shinigami?**

**Asaura.- Claro que no… ((Sonriendo)) Yo nunca me aliaria con los Shinigami…**

**Kokai no Hirameki.- Asakura…**

**Asakura.- ((Voltea y sus ojos son como cuando se pone la mascara)) Mi único objetivo es Kurosaki Ichigo…**

**Kokai no Hirameki.- Ya veo…**

**Asakura.- ((Se lleva la mano a la cintura y alza un poco su camisa mostrando un agujero como el de los Arrancar, a un lado de su ombligo)) Ya buscare la manera de hacerlo mío…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ending:****Shabondama days // Aqua Timez**


	5. Preparaciones, planes y caminos cruzados

"Bleach - THE HUECO MUNDO GOD"

**Capitulo Cinco:**** Preparaciones, Planes y al Final Caminos Cruzados**

**Resumen:****Tras haber descubierto la verdad identidad de la chica Vizard, Ichigo y los demás deciden esperar pacientemente el momento en que los arrancar ataquen Karakura, sin embargo lo que ellos no saben es que los Arrancar se están preparando para un objetivo mucho mas grande, el líder Ezequiel ya tiene tres Arrancar bajo su mando y estos se siguen sumando… la pelea por la Sociedad de Almas esta a punto de comenzar; ¿Serán capaces Ichigo y los demás detectar las verdaderas intenciones de los Arrancar a partir de ahora?**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Opening:****There is no Hope // After Dark**

**En el Hueco Mundo….**

**Grimmjow.- ((Caminando por la llanura desértica mira como durante pocas horas ya hay varias decenas de tiendas colocadas alrededor de la habitación de Ezequiel)) Ese bastardo hace el trabajo rápido.**

**Julyeta.- Es indolora… ((Caminando con el pequeño Vasto Lorde en brazos))**

**Grimmjow.- ¿Qué dices?**

**Julyeta.- La Shinigamificacion de Ezequiel es indolora… sucede en segundos… es como si nada pasara por tu hora al momento de ser transformado, se siente vacía…**

**Grimmjow.- ((Sonriendo)) Blanka dirás.**

**Julyeta.- Si…**

**- Llegan hasta la puerta y al abrir la puerta sienten como un tremendo reiatsu sale de esta, parado al centro esta Ezequiel con su mano extendida sujetando una mascara -**

**Ezequiel.- Grimmjow… Julyeta… Bienvenidos.**

**Grimmjow.- ((Mirando la silueta de una mujer Arrancar arrodillada frente a el)) Trabajas rápido…**

**Ezequiel.- Si… Retzienger encontró al Vasto Lorde donde Julyeta dijo que estaría… ((Sonríe)) Y veo que ustedes también.**

**Julyeta.- ((Camina unos pasos hacia el y suelta al pequeño haciéndolo que caiga al suelo))**

**Ezequiel.- Bien, entonces comenzare con esto de una vez… ((Suelta la mascara y extiende su mano hacia la mujer arrancar)) Levántate…**

**Arrancar.- ((Tiene una voz muy adolescente, el cabello largo hasta la cintura y de estatura promedio)) Si…**

**Ezequiel.- Retzienger…**

**Retzienger.- ((Aparece con un Sonido)) ¿Si mi señor?**

**Ezequiel.- Lleva a esta dama a cambiarse y dile a los otros que esperen, tomare mi tiempo con este pequeño.**

**Retzienger.- ¡Si mi señor! ((Toma a la dama arrancar y desaparece))**

**Ezequiel.- Ya pueden retirarse…**

**Julyeta.- Si… ((Se da la vuelta y se sale))**

**Grimmjow.- Tengo una pregunta que hacerte…**

**Ezequiel.- ¿Qué pasa ahora Grimmjow?**

**Grimmjow.- ¿Quién es el mas fuerte ahora?**

**Ezequiel.- ¿De que hablas?**

**Grimmjow.- ¿Quién es el mas poderoso de entre nosotros…? ¿Cómo nos tienes enumerados?**

**Ezequiel.- ((Sonríe un momento)) Enumerados… no te equivoques Grimmjow.**

**Grimmjow.- ¿Qué dices?**

**Ezequiel.- Yo no clasifico a mis guerreros, todos son iguales pero si en verdad quieres saberlo probablemente los arrancar de afuera son solo soldados rasos… a los mas poderosos los llamaría Arrancar Blankos o Caballeros Blankos, toma el te guste.**

**Grimmjow.- Ya veo… ((Se da la vuelta)) Suerte con tu juego entonces ((Sal de la habitación))**

**Ezequiel.- Los números no son todo Grimmjow… ((Sonríe y arroja al chico de tal manera que este cae sobre el trono)) Si los enumerada…. probablemente solo tendría la mitad de los números… y… ((Sonriendo de al pequeño Vasto Lorde)) como en los dados... ((Se acerca a el)) Necesito 12…**

**Vasto Lorde.- ((Comienza a despertarse)) ¿En donde estoy?**

**Ezequiel.- En casa… **

**Por otro lado en Karakura de camino a la Escuela…**

**Ichigo.- Aun no entiendo porque tienes que venir con nosotros…**

**Asakura.- Estaría aburrida si me quedara sin hacer nada en la casa.**

**Rukia.- Yo pienso que la escuela es divertida…**

**Ichigo.- Eso es porque nunca entramos a clases, además para que necesitaría un Shinigami tomar clases…**

**Asakura.- Eso es cierto, ((Ve a Rukia)) ¿Qué no se supone que son solo almas con poderes aumentados?**

**Rukia.- Eh… bueno, pues técnicamente si…**

**Asakura.- ¿Entonces para que quiere alguien que nació en el mundo de almas ir a la escuela? No tiene caso.**

**Rukia.- ((Se siente con el comentario pero no dice nada)) Supongo que es muy lógico…**

**Ichigo.- Ya dejen de decir idioteces y muévanse, no tengo todo su tiempo.**

**Asakura.- Si, pero ya deja de dar ordenes, en verdad eres molesto…**

**Ichigo.- Tu eres la que molesta…**

**Rukia.- ((Se detiene un momento)) Ichigo…**

**Ichigo.- ¿Qué pasa?**

**Rukia.- ((Con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo) Iré a buscar a Renji para pedirle algo, te alcanzo luego en la escuela**

**Ichigo.- Bien nos vemos allá entonces…**

**Asakura.- ((Sonríe ante su victoria)) Vamos Ichigo, no tenias tanta prisa**

**Ichigo.- ¡Ya lo se, deja de meterte en mis cosas mocosa!**

**- ambos se van peleando mientras Rukia se queda ahí parada viéndolos -**

**Rukia.- Ella es humana como Ichigo, supongo que pensaron lo mismo… ((Se queda pensando un momento)) Que tontería… ((Se da la vuelta en dirección a Urahara y se quita la mochila)) Para que quiere un Shinigami ir a al escuela, es patético… ((Avienta la mochila hacia dentro de una casa y se va caminando hacia donde esta la tienda, claramente se ve como fue lastimada por el comentario de Ichigo y Asakura))**

**Por otro lado en la Sociedad de Almas…**

**C. Kyoraku.- ((Entra al departamento de investigación)) ¿Kurotsuchi estas aquí?**

**C. Kurotsuchi.- Estoy al fondo… pasa de una vez por todas**

**C. Kyoraku.- ((Entra a la sala de monitoreo)) Veo que estas ocupado, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas de mi?**

**C. Kurotsuchi.- Escuche que tu subordinada es muy buena consiguiendo información y recolectando data.**

**C. Kyoraku.- ¿La pequeña Nanao?**

**C. Kurotsuchi.- Si, necesito que ella vaya al Mundo Humano por un poco de data, enviaría a Nemu pero esta en mantenimiento**

**C. Kyoraku.- Vaya, así que al final si tenias dudas sobre el incidente del que hablo el Ryoka.**

**C. Kurotsuchi.- ¡Claro que no! ¡No digas estupideces! ((Se da la vuelta a verlo)) yo nunca me equivoco pero ese maldito de Kuchiki Byakuya presento un oficio para que yo hiciera una investigación en el área de combate supuesta por Ichigo Kurosaki.**

**C. Kyoraku.- Ya veo, Ukitake y Byakuya parecen tener confianza en ese Ryoka…**

**C. Kurotsuchi.- Como sea, necesito la información para hoy mismo así que no tardes…**

**C. Kyoraku.- Esta bien, yo iré personalmente con Nanao si es necesario… te lo traeré en un rato ((Sale de ahí))**

**T. Nanao.- ((Parada en la entrada ve salir al Capitán))**

**C. Kyoraku.- Pues parece que al final no hemos podido librarnos de esta mi pequeña Nanao…**

**T. Nanao.- ((Se enfada)) Ya le he dicho miles de veces que no me llame así.**

**C. Kyoraku.- Lo siento mi pequeña Nanao…**

**T. Nanao.- ((Esta por golpearlo pero ve su expresión seria)) ¿Eh?**

**C. Kyoraku.- Vamos, tenemos que conseguir eso para hoy mismo.**

**T. Nanao.- Si Capitán…**

**C. Kyoraku.- ((Caminando hacia la salida)) (Si Byakuya y Ukitake están de acuerdo supongo que no tengo mas remedio que participar… solo espero que todo sea un gran error…)**

**Y por otro lado en el Hueco Mundo…**

**Grimmjow.- ((Recostado en la Gran Sala de la Fortaleza)) Maldito Ezequiel, mira que prohibirnos ir a el Mundo Humano…**

**Retzienger.- ((Entra a la habitación)) Te quejas demasiado para estar sentado tan cómodamente allí donde estas.**

**Grimmjow.-Vaya con que la niñera ya regreso…**

**Retzienger.- ¡¿Qué dijiste maldito bastardo?!**

**Grimmjow.- Lo que escuchaste.**

**Retzienger.- Eres un maldito… **

**Arrancar.- Basta de pelear, no tienen que armar tanto alboroto, son una vergüenza para nosotros. **

**Grimmjow.- ((Voltea y ve a la misma chica que fue Arrancarizada por Ezequiel)) Vaya, con que te nos unes.**

**Arrancar.- Algo así… mi nombre es Daerroni Dieran Asteria, tu debes de ser Grimmjow, un ex espada.**

**Grimmjow.- ¿Qué con eso eh?**

**Asteria.- Odio a los Ex – Espada ((Esta desaparece))**

**Grimmjow.- ¡¿Eh?!**

**Asteria.- ((Reaparece frente a Grimmjow pero algo detiene su katana)) ¿Quien eres tu…?**

**Julyeta.- ((Defendiendo Grimmjow con su zanpakutou)) Si te mueves un poco mas habrás vivido una vida muy corta.**

**Asteria.- Claro… ((Guarda su zanpakutou))**

**Grimmjow.- Eres una bastarda…**

**- de momento una tremenda energía azota la sala y los deja inmóviles -**

**Grimmjow.- ¿Eh?**

**Asteria.- Tú… ¿Qué haces tú aquí…?**

**Julyeta.- Así que al final también estas aquí…**

**Retzienger.- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! ¡Mi señor te dijo que no salieras hasta que el llegara a la sala!**

**Arrancar.- ((Voz de adolescente)) Lo siento pero me estaba aburriendo y cuando sentí la ira pensé en venir hasta aquí**

**Grimmjow.- (¡¿Quién demonios es ese mocoso?! ¡¡Tiene un tremendo poder!!)**

**Arrancar.- Tu debes de ser el Caballero que menciono el Maestro… el único de nosotros que no es un Vasto Lorde, encantado de conocerte Grimmjow Jaggerjack ((Hace una reverencia, es un chico de unos 20 años, cabello rubio y ojos azules como zafiros)) mi nombre es Gallahall Eros.**

**Grimmjow.- (¡¿Qué acaso estos malditos Vasto Lordes no tienen un limite?!)**

**Ezequiel.- vaya, parece que ya están todos reunidos…**

**Arrancar.- ((Caminando a su lado))**

**- entra a la habitación con un pequeño joven de la mano**

**Ezequiel.- Me da gusto que se conozcan todos, después de todo los Vasto Lorde son muy escasos**

**Retzienger.- Lo siento mi señor, falle al mantener a Eros en su habitación.**

**Ezequiel.- Esta bien, eso no importa… comencemos con esto, no tenemos tiempo que perder… tenemos que terminar de construir la entrada a la Sociedad de Almas a mas tardar… en 5 días.**

**- todos se quedan mirando a Ezequiel quien parece muy tranquilo, aun así Grimmjow no aparta su mirada de Eros quien de vista parece un joven muy tranquilo pero a la vez muy poderoso -**

**Ezequiel.- No alarguemos mas el asunto, comencemos esta pequeña reunión… tenemos que ocuparnos de algo muy importante hoy mismo…**

**Ya por la tarde en Karakura…**

**Renji.- ((Sentado sobre el techo de la tienda)) Ya veo…**

**Rukia.- No entiendo que es lo que esta pasando ahora… nunca me había sentido tan mal como esta mañana…**

**Renji.- ¿De que hablas?**

**Rukia.- Por un momento me sentí fuera de lugar… **

**Renji.- Esa maldita mocosa, mira que meterse en lo que no le interesa,**

**Rukia.- Es cierto pero ella tiene un poco de razón.**

**Renji.- ¡¿Eh?!**

**Rukia.- Nosotros no pertenecemos a este Mundo…. Nosotros nacimos en la Sociedad de Almas y nunca hemos sido parte de este sitio… no conocemos el significado de "vivir"**

**Renji.- Supongo que en eso tienes razón…**

**C. Kyoraku.- En eso te equivocas mucho Kuchiki…**

**Rukia.- ¿Eh?**

**Renji.- Esa voz… **

**C. Kyoraku.- ((Flotando en el cielo)) Hola**

**Renji.- ¡Capitán Kyoraku! ¡Teniente Ise!**

**C. Kyoraku.- Parece que estas pasando por un mal momento eh Kuchiki…**

**Rukia.- ¿Eh?**

**Nanao.- El termino "vivir" es algo complejo pero no es difícil de entender a la vez…**

**C. Kyoraku.- Tú haces todas las cosas que los humanos porque eso te hace sentir viva Kuchiki... **

**Rukia.- (Para sentirme viva eh…)**

**Renji.- Disculpe que lo interrumpa Capitán pero, ¿Qué hacen aquí?**

**Nanao.- Investigación, vinimos a recolectar información sobre la pelea que tuvo el Ryoka… rastros espirituales básicamente, no estaríamos molestando de no ser porque el Capitán perdió la información que nos dieron**

**C. Kyoraku.- Ya dije que lo sentía mi pequeña Nanao**

**Nanao.- No tiene excusa Capitán, debimos llegar desde la mañana pero no quiero levantarse después de que llegamos al Escuadrón**

**Rukia.- ((Se levanta)) Entonces yo los escoltare hasta ese lugar**

**Renji.- ¿Pero que no piensas regresar con los demás? Ya deben de haber terminado las clases por hoy…**

**Rukia.- ((Se levanta)) No… **

**Renji.- Ya veo…**

**Rukia.- Al menos no por hoy, ya no tiene caso, vamos Capitán Kyoraku, Teniente Nanao.**

**C. Kyoraku.- Si.**

**- desaparecen usando el shunpo -**

**Renji.- Vaya, esa chiquilla debe de ser como una roca en el zapato**

**Mientras tanto en la Escuela…**

**Orihime.- ¿Entonces eres igual que Kurosaki?**

**Asakura.- Si**

**Orihime.- Ya veo, pues me da mucho gusto conocerte Miyuki.**

**Asakura.- Gracias, pero puedes llamarme Asakura, Inoue.**

**Inoue.- Vale...**

**- caminando algunos pasos atrás -**

**Ichigo.- Mírala, esta como si nada.**

**Uryu.- Yo creo que te estas encajando mucho con esa chica, es como cuando yo pelee contigo, ¿lo recuerdas?**

**Ichigo.- No es lo mismo…**

**Chad.- ¿Te mantiene algo pensativo Ichigo?**

**Ichigo.- La verdad es que Rukia no regreso a la escuela en todo el día… no es que me preocupe pero… ¿en donde se pudo haber metido esa mujer…?**

**Uryu.- Hace un momento sentí como su reiatsu se elevo pero no creo que sea nada fuera de lo normal.**

**Ichigo.- Si claro…**

**Asakura.- ((Se detiene))**

**Orihime.- ¿Estas bien Asakura?**

**Asakura.- Ya vienen para acá…**

**Ichigo.- ¿Eh?**

**Asakura.- ((Voltea a ver hacia el centro de la ciudad)) Viene hacia aquí y son bastante poderosos…**

**Ichigo.- ¿Quién viene hacia aquí? ((Camina hacia ella y la voltea)) Responde**

**Asakura.- ((Con una cara de pánico))**

**Ichigo.- ¡¿Eh?!**

**Asakura.- 3 reiatsus muy poderosos vienen hacia este sitio… ((Voltea a ver a Ichigo)) Tenemos que darnos prisa.**

**Ichigo.- Bien… Uryu, Inoue, Chad, vámonos.**

**Todos.- Si. ((Asakura e Ichigo salen de sus cuerpos dejando un alma modificada dentro y se dirigen en dirección al centro de Karakura))**

**Por otro lado en la zona de pelea…**

**T. Nanao.- ((Viendo las partículas espirituales a través de sus lentes)) No hay nada fuera de lo normal… **

**C. Kyoraku.- Eso parece…**

**T. Nanao.- Hubo una pelea aquí pero nada parece extraño, podrías juzgar por el poder que fue entre un hollow y el ryoka solamente**

**Rukia.- ¡Pero no era un hollow!**

**C. Kyoraku.- Esta bien Kuchiki, no estamos acusando a nadie así que no te preocupes tanto.**

**Rukia.- Pero…**

**C. Kyoraku.- ((Camina hacia ella)) ya no tiene caso seguir aquí, vamos Nanao.**

**Nanao.- Si Capitán.**

**C. Kyoraku.- ((Da un paso hacia ella y de momento se siente el enorme y poderoso reiatsu)) ¿Eh?**

**T. Nanao.- ((Voltea hacia el centro de la ciudad)) ¿Qué significa esto?**

**Rukia.- Este es el mismo poder que tenia ese Espada…**

**C. Kyoraku.- ((Mirando fijamente y seriamente)) Vamos, parece que al final los resultados fueron ciertos… ((Se acomoda su sombrero)) Que mala surte, no tenía ganas de pelear el día de hoy…**

**Mientras tanto en el Centro de la Ciudad cerca de los Templos, se abre una garganta…**

**Eros.- Ya veo, con que este es el Mundo Humano… ((Sonriendo muestra que los restos de su mascara son un piercing en su ojo y de ahí una línea de mascara que va de su oreja a su cuello simulando un audífono)) **

**Julyeta.- No es la gran cosa…**

**Eros.- Bueno, no tenemos otra cosa que hacer, vayamos por el encargo… no podemos perder el tiempo que tenemos**

**Asteria.- Tendríamos mas tiempo de no ser por que te exhibiste…**

**Eros.- ¿En serio piensas eso…?**

**Julyeta.- Ya vienen… ((Se voltea)) **

**Arrancares.- ((Terminan de salir y se quedan flotando tras estos 3))**

**- De momento del área de la escuela llegan Ichigo y los demás junto con Renji y del lado oeste llegan el Capitán Kyoraku y Rukia -**

**C. Kyoraku.- ((Flotando viendo a los Arrancar)) Vaya, esos sujetos parecen realmente fuertes… **

**Rukia.- ((Voltea y ve a los demás)) ¡Ichigo!**

**Julyeta.- ((Escucha el nombre)) ¡Ichigo!**

**Ichigo.- Rukia… ((La ve acercarse a el)) ¿En donde te habías metido?**

**Asakura.- ¡No se distraigan! ((Golpea a Ichigo haciéndolo que se mueve y salvándolo de un CERO))**

**Ichigo.- ¿Qué demonios…?**

**Rukia.- ¿Estas bien Ichigo?**

**Ichigo.- Si, solo me rozo… ((Ve a Asakura)) Gracias…**

**Asakura.- Claro… **

**Ichigo.- ((Voltea a ver a quien lo ataco y ve a Julyeta con la mano extendía hacia el)) **

**Julyeta.- Kurosaki Ichigo…**

**Ichigo.- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?!**

**C. Kyoraku.- Hazte para atrás Nanao.**

**T. Nanao.- Si…**

**Eros.- ((Aparece frente a Kyoraku)) Lo siento pero creo que es personal así que no nos entrometamos ¿vale?**

**C. Kyoraku.- Me parece justo…**

**Ichigo.- ¡¿Quién demonios eres mujer?!**

**Julyeta.- Mi nombre es Julyeta Shiffer…**

**Ichigo.- ¡¿Shiffer?!**

**Julyeta.- Si, soy la hermana de Ulquiorra Shiffer y he venido a matarte… Kurosaki Ichigo…**

**- tras decir esas palabras todos se preparan para la pelea, Eros y uno de los Arrancar tras el contra Nanao y el C. Kyoraku; los Arranar contra Uryu, Chad, Orihime y Renji, Julyeta contra Ichigo, Rukia y Asakura, una dificil pelea esta por comenzar -**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ending:****Shabondama days // Aqua Timez**


	6. Depredadores

"Bleach - THE HUECO MUNDO GOD"

**Capitulo Seis:**** Depredadores**

**Resumen:****Después de haber encontrado al Vasto Lorde que necesita Ezequiel para crear el Sekaimon, este decide aparentemente enviar a algunos de sus Arrancar Blankos a buscar algo en el Mundo Humano sin embargo gracias a la anticipación de Asakura, Ichigo y los demás logran interceptarlos a tiempo antes de que estos se dividan y en un intento de matar a Ichigo, es Julyeta quien comienza el combate atacando… la primera pelea ha comenzado.**

_**Frase de**__**l Capitulo:**_

"_**En el cielo flotan las nubes donde ponemos nuestros sueños…**__** es el mismo cielo es que al mismo tiempo oprime nuestra espalda"**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Opening:****There is no Hope // After Dark**

**Rukia.- ¿Estas bien Ichigo?**

**Ichigo.- Si, solo me rozo… ((Ve a Asakura)) Gracias…**

**Asakura.- Claro… **

**Ichigo.- ((Voltea a ver a quien lo ataco y ve a Julyeta con la mano extendía hacia el)) **

**Julyeta.- Kurosaki Ichigo…**

**Ichigo.- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?!**

**C. Kyoraku.- Hazte para atrás Nanao.**

**T. Nanao.- Si…**

**Eros.- ((Aparece frente a Kyoraku)) Lo siento pero creo que es personal así que no nos entrometamos ¿vale?**

**C. Kyoraku.- Me parece justo…**

**Ichigo.- ¡¿Quién demonios eres mujer?!**

**Julyeta.- Mi nombre es Julyeta Shiffer…**

**Ichigo.- ¡¿Shiffer?!**

**Julyeta.- Si, soy la hermana de Ulquiorra Shiffer y he venido a matarte… Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Asakura.- ¡No juegues con nosotros Arrancar! ((Se dispone a atacarla))**

**Rukia.- ¡Espera Asakura! ((Salta para alcanzarla))**

**Julyeta.- No se entrometan… ((Chasquea los dedos y dos enormes Arrancar salen de la nada e interceptan a Rukia e Asakura en el camino**

**Ichigo.- ¡¿Eh?!**

**Julyeta.- ¡Gigas! ¡Megas! ocúpense de esas niñas…**

**Gigas y Megas.- ¡Si señorita! **

**- Ambos arrancar empujan a Rukia e Asakura hacia el suelo para pelear con ellas -**

**Asteria.- ¡¿Qué demonios esperan ustedes?! ¡Ataquen a los humanos!**

**Arrancar.- ¡Si! ((Varios Arrancar se disponen a atacar a Chad, Uryu y Orihime))**

**Renji.- **_**¡Hoero Zabimaru!**_

**Asteria.- ¿Eh? ((Ve a Zabimaru venir hacia ella pero de momento un Arrancar aparece frente a ella)) Lindbergh… **

**Lindbergh.- ((Espera a Zabimaru y lo desvía con su mano)) Usted vaya por lo que el Maestro necesita, yo me hare cargo del Shinigami mi señora.**

**Renji.- Maldito…**

**Asteria.- Si, te lo encargo. ((Desaparece))**

**- Renji se dispone a pelar contra el Arrancar -**

**Eros.- Parece que todos han comenzado… jejeje**

**C. Kyoraku.- Si, parecen divertirse mucho.**

**Eros.- ¿Qué te parece si peleamos a muerte?**

**C. Kyoraku.- No hay otra manera de pelear…**

**Nanao.- C. Kyoraku…**

**- donde Ichigo y Julyeta -**

**Ichigo.- ¡¿Qué es lo quieren en este Mundo?!**

**Julyeta.- ¿Qué significado tiene que lo sepas…?**

**Ichigo.- ¿Qué dijiste?**

**Julyeta.- Qué significado tiene que lo sepas cuando estas a punto de ser asesinado… ((Desenvaina su Zanpakutou)) Te recomiendo que pelees en serio Kurosaki Ichigo o realmente… te vas a morir. ((Desaparece usando el Sonido))**

**Ichigo.- ¡Maldición! ((Extiende su zanpakutou junto con su brazo e inmediatamente Tensa Zangetsu aparece)) ¡¿En donde estas maldita?!**

**Julyeta.- ((Aparece tras el e intenta atravesarlo)) **

**Ichigo.- ¡Rayos! ((Voltea y alcanza a evadir el ataque con su Zanpakutou)) Eres rápida Arrancar… **

**Julyeta.- Hpmt… ((Salta haciendo un mortal hacia atrás guarda su zanpakutou))**

**Ichigo.- ¿Eh?**

**Julyeta.- ((Extiende sus brazos hacia Ichigo)) GRAN REY CERO…**

**Ichigo.- ¡¿Eh?! ((Ve el resplandor dorado salir disparado de su dedo)) **_**¡Kuroi Getsuga Tensho!**___**((A penas alcanza a dispararlo para disolver el ataque de Julyeta)) Maldición…**

**Julyeta.- Eres mío… ((Usa el Sonido de nuevo)) **

**Ichigo.- ((No la ubica)) Demonios…**

**Julyeta.- ((Reaparece a un lado de Ichigo y lo patea en la cara con una tremenda fuerza))**

**Ichigo.- ¡Agh! ((Sale disparado hacia el suelo))**

**Julyeta.- ((Desaparece de nuevo y reaparece tras Ichigo)) ¡No morirás tan rápido!**

**Ichigo.- ((Solo alcanza a voltear de reojo)) **

**Julyeta.- ((Lo intercepta con un rodillazo en la espalda))**

**Ichigo.- ¡¡Agh!! ((Escupe mucha sangre debido al impacto)) Maldita sea… ((Mueve su brazo para atacar pero ve como Julyeta desaparece de nuevo))**

**Julyeta.- ((Reaparece frente a el y lo golpea repetidamente en el estomago con su mano; poniendo los dedos extendidos como si quisiera atravesarlo)) Lento…**

**Ichigo.- ((Recibiendo los golpes de Julyeta))**

**Julyeta.- Eres un sujeto realmente lento… ((Golpea por ultima vez su estomago y con el otro brazo y un movimiento brusco golpea con la palma a Ichigo en el pecho haciéndolo caer a una gran velocidad))**

**Ichigo.- ((Cayendo a el templo de la entrada)) (Tiene un poder increíble… ella realmente es la hermana de Ulquiorra…)**

**Julyeta.- Hasta nunca… Kurosaki Ichigo… ((Extiende sus brazos hacia Ichigo)) GRAN REY CERO…**

**Ichigo.- ((Ve venir el resplandor hacia)) No voy a quedarme de nuevo sin hacer nada… ((El cero se acerca)) No voy a dejar que la presión me paralice… ((Esta lleva su mano a su cara)) ¡No voy a dejar que pase de nuevo!**

**- el cero impacta pero parece que se queda inmóvil y deja de avanzar -**

**Julyeta.- ¿Eh?**

**Ichigo.- ((Sonriendo con su mascara puesta)) No voy a dejar que termines conmigo tan fácilmente. ((Deteniendo el Cero con su mano)) ¡Ahora mismo vas a contestarme que demonios están haciendo en este Mundo!**

**Julyeta.- No tengo la intención de hacerlo…**

**Ichigo.- ¡Pues que mal! **_**Kuroi Getsuga Tensho…**_

**Julyeta.- ((Ve como el ataque de Ichigo parte su cero a la mitad haciéndolos mas que cenizas espirituales)) Así que vas a pelear en serio ahora…**

**Ichigo.- ((Voltea a verla)) Claro que si.**

**Julyeta.- ((Viéndolo mientras el humo se disipa alcanza a divisar algo que la sorprende)) ¿Eh?**

**Ichigo.- Juraría que Grimmjow no te lo dijo… bien, por mi…**

**Julyeta.- ((Viendo la mascara de Ichigo)) ¿Qué demonios hiciste…?**

**Ichigo.- ((Toma su Zanpakutou)) Estas a punto de averiguarlo ¡Arrancar!**

**Julyeta.- ((Siente la presión del Reiatsu de Ichigo)) ¡¿Eh?!**

**Ichigo.- ¡Toma esto! **_**¡¡¡Kuroi Getsuga Tensho!!!**_

**Julyeta.- ((Ve como un enorme resplandor se acerca a ella))**

**Ichigo.- ((Flotando algo agotado ve como Julyeta comienza a caer hacia e templo del centro)) Podrás ser la hermana de Ulquiorra pero ciertamente, no eres mas poderosa que el…**

**Julyeta.- ((Parada algunos metros atrás después de haber sido arrastrada por el impacto del Kuroi Getsuga Tensho, su cuerpo esta lleno de heridas) Maldito Shinigami… Maldito Grimmjow…**

**Ichigo.- ¡¡Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas!!**

**- Abajo en tierra Rukia y Asakura pelean contra los Fracciones de Julyeta -**

**Rukia.- Parece que Ichigo va a pelear en serio… lo hace parece tan fácil…**

**Asakura.- Claro que es fácil…**

**Rukia.- ¿Eh?**

**Asakura.- No tiene mayor ciencia vencer a estos dos idiotas… ((Voltea a verla con la misma mirada que Ichigo muestra cuando esta a punto de pelear en serio)) **

**Rukia.- Asakura…**

**Asakura.- Es fácil cuando se tiene el poder para hacerlo…**

**Gigas.- ¡Maldita, voy a hacerte pedazos!**

**Asakura.- **_**¡Sugiru! Kokai no Hirameki… **_**((Su Zanpakutou toma su forma real)) **

**Rukia.- Es cierto…**

**Asakura.- ¿Eh?**

**Rukia.- Acabemos con estos tipos Miyuki…**

**Asakura.- ((Sonríe)) Bien, pero déjalo en Asakura… odio que me llamen Miyuki**

**Rukia.- Vale… **_**Mae… Sode no Shiraiyuki… **_**((Su Zanpakutou toma su forma real))**

**Megas.- ¡¡Voy a matarte!! ((Corre hacia Rukia))**

**Rukia.- **_**Tsugi no Mae…**_

**Asakura.- ((Recolectando energía en su Zanpakutou)) Ha…**

**Rukia // Asakura.- **_**¡Hakuren! **_**//**_** ¡Iro no Hirameki!**_

**- ambos ataques impactan directamente a los Arrancar quienes reciben el impacto y son enviados algunos metros hacia atrás -**

**Asakura.- Pan comido.**

**Rukia.- Si…**

**- por otro lado en donde Inoue, Chad y Uryu -**

**Chad.- **_**¡El Directo!**_** ((Dispara una ráfaga eliminando a algunos arrancar débiles))**

**Uryu.- ((Cae a un lado de Chad)) Estos sujetos no son nada... **

**Chad.- Si.**

**Inoue.- ((Protegida por su escudo)) Como me gustaría ayudar más pero lo único que puedo hacer es permanecer aquí dentro…**

**Chad.- Esta bien Inoue… nosotros podemos encargarnos de ellos.**

**Inoue.-Si…**

**Uryu.- ¡Terminemos con esto Chad!**

**Chad.- ¡Si!**

**- ambos comienza a disparar flechas y lanzar centellas hacia los otros Arrancar que los atacan quienes parecen nunca terminarse sin embargo es otra situación donde Renji -**

**Renji.- ((Algo cansado)) Maldito…**

**Lindbergh.- Vaya, pareces cansado Shinigami.**

**Renji.- No digas idioteces, simplemente estoy descansando un poco.**

**Lindbergh.- Bueno, a mi no me gusta esperar así que simplemente terminare contigo…**

**Renji.- ((Lo ve desenvainar su zanpakutou))**

**Lindbergh.- **_**¡Hocho de tsuki sasu Machete!**_** ((De momento su cuerpo es cubierto por una armadura de cazador y su zanpakutou toma la forma de un Machete de cazador)) **

**Renji.- Malditos arrancar…**

**Lindbergh.- ((Sonriendo)) Prepárate Shinigami, porque lo ultimo que veras en tu vida será este machete atravesando tu corazón… ((De momento este se vuelve invisible))**

**Renji.- ¡¿Eh?!**

**Lindbergh.- ¿Sabes cual es la razón por la que un cazador siempre obtiene la vida de su presa…?**

**Renji.- ((Buscándolo por su reiatsu)) ¡Claro que no la se, no me preguntes estupideces!**

**Lindbergh.- Entonces te lo mostrare… **

**Renji.- ((De momento una gran herida aparece a lo largo de su pecho de forma diagonal)) ¡Agh!**

**Lindbergh.- Los cazadores siempre ganan porque fueron hechos para matar… **

**Renji.- ¡Eres un maldito!**

**Lindbergh.- Ya es momento de que te largues de este mundo… ¡desaparece Shinigami!**

**Renji.- ((No lo ve venir y de un momento a otro unas gotas de sangre salen de su pecho a la altura del corazón)) ¡¡Agh!!**

**Lindbergh.- ((aparece de nuevo y regresa a su forma normal)) Decepcionante, esperaba mas de un Shinigami que es Teniente pero parece que no eres nada…**

**Renji.- ((Debido a la herida en su pecho este pierde la forma de Zabimaru y comienza a caer)) (Estos arrancar son demasiado poderosos…)**

**Lindbergh.- ((Guarda su zanpakutou)) Hasta nunca… Shinigami sin nombre… ((Usa el Sonido y desaparece))**

**Renji.- ((Comienza a caer)) ¡¡¡Maldita sea!!!**

**Inoue.- ((Voltea y lo ve caer)) Renji… ((Viendo como Chad y Uryu controlan la situación, esta decide ir a ayudar a Renji))**

**Por otro lado en donde Eros y el Capitán Kyoraku…**

**Eros.- Tienes una habilidad muy grande, tienes mi respecto Capitán Kyoraku Shunsui**

**C. Kyoraku.- ((Mirando al Arrancar)) Tienes mucho mas poder que aquel Espada con el que pelee, la verdad me estas costando mucho trabajo…**

**Eros.- ((Sonríe)) Ya veo… entonces tu mataste a uno de los Espada eh…**

**C. Kyoraku.- Si pero no tiene caso preocuparse por eso, después de todo es algo que ya paso.**

**Eros.- Mmm… tienes razón**

**C. Kyoraku.- Quería abstenerme de usarlo pero supongo que no tengo otra opción, si el Viejo Maestro se entera de que me la pase jugando mientras peleaba voy a recibir un castigo muy doloroso y la verdad no tengo ganas de que eso pase.**

**Eros.- Ya veo… jejeje, ¿Y que pasó con aquello que no querías lastimar?**

**C. Kyoraku.- No esta presente en este momento… digamos que tenía algo más importante que hacer…**

**Eros.- ¡¿Eh?! ((Voltea y ve que Nanao ya no esta tras el)) **

**C. Kyoraku.- Bueno, mejor comienzo a ponerme serio… ((Sonriendo)) Lamento que no puedas vivir un día mas Arrancar, seguro que serias un buen compañero de copas…**

**Eros.- ((De momento siente el tremendo poder de Kyoraku)) (¿Eh?)**

**C. Kyoraku.- **_**Hana kaze midarete, kashin naki, tenpū midarete, ¡tenma warau…! Katen Kyokotsu…**_

**Eros.- ((Viendo como sus Zanpakutos toman la forma de dos alargadas Cimitarras)) ¿Zanpakutou Gemela?**

**C. Kyoraku.- Lamento haberte hecho esperar… ((Se prepara para atacar)) Ahora comencemos Arrancar.**

**Eros.- ((Lo ve desaparecer))**

**C. Kyoraku.- ((Reaparece frente a el y golpea a Eros con ambas katanas cortando en forma de "X" su pecho))**

**Eros.- Agh… ((Comienza a sangrar)) Eres rápido…**

**C. Kyoraku.- ((Con su sombrero cubriendo su rápido)) Mas de lo que crees…**

**Eros.- ¡¿Eh?! ((No lo siente pero sin darse cuenta ha sido atravesado por las cimitarras de Kyoraku una en su estomago y otra en su abdomen))**

**C. Kyoraku.- ((Saca sus zanpakutou)) Adiós Arrancar…**

**Eros.- ((Se pone la mano en el pecho y ve su sangre)) Impresionante Capitán del Octavo Escuadrón pero…**

**C. Kyoraku.- ¿Eh?**

**Eros.- ((Alza la mirada como si nada)) Necesitara mas que eso para matar a un Arrancar Blanko… ((Sonríe))**

**C. Kyoraku.- ¡¿Arrancar Blanko?!**

**Eros.- Si… ((Se quita la mano y al momento sus heridas comienzan a sanar completamente hasta cerrarse)) Nosotros los Arrancar Blankos tenemos la habilidad de sanar nuestro cuerpo a voluntad… por lo que…**

**- - al mismo tiempo donde Ichigo - -**

**Ichigo.- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?**

**Julyeta.- ((Con sus heridas sanadas completamente)) Si quieres pelear en serio entonces hagámoslo…**

**Ichigo.- Demonios… ((Se prepara para atacar))**

**- - al mismo tiempo abajo con Rukia y Asakura - -**

**Rukia.- Esos sujetos son pan comido, vamos a ayudarle.**

**Asakura.- Si.**

**Megas.- ¡¡Grrrrr!!**

**Rukia.- ¡¿Eh?! ((Voltea)) Imposible…**

**Gigas.- ¡¡Grrrrrrrr!!!**

**Asakura.- ¿De que esta hechos esos malditos…?**

**- - finalmente donde Chad y Uryu - -**

**Chad.- ¡No dejan de salir!**

**Uryu.- Te equivocas…**

**Chad.- ¿Eh?**

**Uryu.- Esos son los mismos que hemos combatido desde que empezamos…**

**Chad.- ¿De que hablas?**

**Uryu.- Todos los que estas atacando son los mismos que yo he matado y viceversa… maldición…**

**Donde el Capitán Kyoraku…**

**Eros.- Hierro Reposición… es la habilidad que hemos obtenido**

**C. Kyoraku.- ((Sorprendido))**

**Eros.- ((Toma su Zanpakutou)) Pero bueno, ahora que lo sabes… no puedo dejar que sigas con vida… Capitán del Octavo Escuadrón…**

**C. Kyoraku.- ((Siente el Reiatsu del Arrancar)) ¡¿Eh?!**

**Eros.- ((Atravesando a Kyoraku por el pecho a un costado de su corazón)) Es como dijiste… **

**C. Kyoraku.- ((Viendo la espada del arrancar)) **

**Eros.- Adiós…**

**C. Kyoraku.- ((Siente como la energía se acumula en la zanpakutou de Eros))**

**Eros.- Shinigami… ((La espada comienza a brillar hasta que esta crea un destello de luz que ilumina todo como un pilar))**

**C. Kyoraku.- Agh…**

**- el pilar se levanta hasta el cielo creando un resplandor de luz brillante -**

**Ichigo.- ((Viendo el pilar)) ¿Qué fue eso…?**

**Julyeta.- ((Parada como si nada)) Parece que ya hemos derrotado a dos de tus compañeros…**

**Ichigo.- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!**

**Julyeta.- Estabas tan ocupado peleando que no te diste cuenta pero no te preocupes, pronto te enviaremos con ellos… ((Desenvaina su Zanpakutou))**

**Ichigo.- ((Siente el reiatsu de esta al solo blandirla)) (Tiene una sed de sangre tan grande que podría jurar que estoy peleando con el mismo Ulquiorra… ¿Qué demonios son estos sujetos…? ¿Por qué son tan poderosos?)**

**Julyeta.- Parece que me he equivocado…**

**Ichigo.- ¡¿Eh?!**

**Julyeta.- ((Sonríe mientras eleva el reiatsu en su Zanpakutou)) Los hemos derrotado a todos…**

**- Donde Chad y Uryu ya están ambos agotados completamente y los arrancar siguen apareciendo pero ahora solo se quedan parados viendo como estos dos caen al suelo, Inoue esta intentado curar a Renji de su herida… -**

**Ichigo.- Chicos… ((Voltea hacia donde Kyoraku y solo ve al Arrancar flotando en el cielo)) Malditos…**

**- abajo en tierra -**

**Rukia.- ¡¡Ahhhh!! ((Sale volando y se estrella en un árbol))**

**Megas.- ¡Jajajajajaja!**

**Asakura.- ¡Rukia!**

**Gigas.- ¡¡No te distraigas mocosa!!**

**Asakura.- ¿Eh? **

**Gigas.- ((La golpea haciéndola estrellarse en el templo))**

**Asakura.- Agh… malditos… **

**Gigas.- ((Abre la boca)) ¡¡¡Adiós Shinigami!!! **_**¡CERO!**_

**Sobre el cielo…**

**Ichigo.- ((Viendo como todos sus compañeros están en el suelo acabados))**

**Julyeta.- Ya solo haces faltas tú Shinigami…**

**Ichigo.- ¡¿Eh?!**

**Julyeta.- Has perdido a tus compañeros y la vida, ya no eres capaz de salvarnos… a ninguno de ellos.**

**Ichigo.- ((La ve caminar hacia el y recuerda a Ulquiorra justo en aquel momento donde le perfora el pecho)) (No puedo pelear con ellos… ya no juego… ¡¿Por qué demonios son tan poderosos?!)**

**Julyeta.- Evolución…**

**Ichigo.- ¡¿Eh?! ((Nota que ha leído su mente))**

**Julyeta.- **_**Shi no Uta koto… **_

**Ichigo.- ((Al momento siente como una energía invade su cuerpo y lo paraliza)) (¡¿Eh?!)**

**Julyeta.- **_**Sirena…**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ending:****Shabondama days // Aqua Timez**


	7. Bestias y Espadas

"Bleach - THE HUECO MUNDO GOD"

**Capitulo Siete:**** Bestias y Espadas**

**Resumen:****Después de una pelea frente a frente contra los Arrancar Blankos, Ichigo y los demás terminan siendo derrotados por la superioridad de sus nuevas habilidades, uno a uno van cayendo ante el tremendo poder de los Arrancar, Ichigo y los demás se encuentran en una situación que no pueden controlar… ¿Qué es lo que están buscando los Arrancar en este Mundo? Pero lo mas importante, ¿Cómo le harán Ichigo y los demás para detenerte esta locura…?**

_**Frase de**__**l Capitulo:**_

"_**Tengo determinación**__**… para matarte"**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Opening:****There is no Hope // After Dark**

**Sobre el cielo…**

**Ichigo.- ((Parado sobre el cielo viendo a Julyeta acercarse a el en cámara lenta)) (Tengo que ganar… no puedo morir aquí…)**

**Julyeta.- ((Ya de frente a el)) Una de las habilidades de mi Zanpakutou es la de sellar tus movimientos, ahora no podrás escaparte Kurosaki Ichigo… **

**Ichigo.- ((La ve alzar su espada)) (Si no la venzo los chicos podrían estar en problemas… ¡no puedo perder aquí!)**

**Julyeta.- ((Empuña su espada con ambas manos para atravesar a Ichigo)) Muere…**

**- Justo en el momento que esta por apuñalarlo, un choque de presión azota la zona de pelea y tras un breve momento un resplandor rojo ilumina a todos -**

**Julyeta.- ((Se detiene, voltea a ver hacia tierra firme y ve a uno de sus subordinados cercenado de la cintura para arriba)) ¡¿Eh?!**

**Ichigo.- ((Se libera del ataque de Julyeta, se aleja de esta y voltea a ver hacia la tierra))**

**- Abajo en tierra, Rukia recargada en un árbol parece mirar el lugar donde impacto Asakura con un gran asombro -**

**  
Asakura.- ((Saliendo de los escombros con un reiatsu azul oscuro)) Esto ya fue demasiado lejos… ((Alza la mirada y muestra su mascara que se asimila al de una arpía)) Posiblemente no te diste cuenta Adjuchas…**

**Megas.- ¡¿Eh?!**

**Asakura.- ((Se levanta y de su mano sale humo)) Ya me canse de jugar con ustedes dos… **

**Rukia.- Entonces era cierto…**

**Asakura.- ((Sus ojos dorados brillan)) ¡Muere Adjuchas!**

**Megas.- ¡¡Maldita!! ((Corre hacia ella))**

**Asakura.- ((Extiende la mano y comienza a generar energía para un Cero))**

**Megas.- ((Esta por golpearla cuando de momento recibe el impacto directo del Cero y se hace cenizas))**

**Asakura.- ((Alza la cara)) **

**Rukia.- Asakura… ((Viendo sus ojos a través de la mascara))**

**Asakura.- Esta pelea se termina aquí… a partir de ahora comienza el segundo y ultimo round…**

**Por otro lado en la entrada de una cueva subterránea…**

**Nanao.- ((Escondida entre los árboles)) ¿Que es lo que están buscando estos sujetos…?**

**Lindbergh.- ((Sentado en la rama del árbol de atrás)) Vaya, parece que tenemos un espía…**

**Nanao.- ¡¿Eh?!**

**Lindbergh.- Parece que solo eres una chica… es una lastima**

**Nanao.- Arrancar… ((Voltea a verlo))**

**Lindbergh.- Si… **

**Nanao.- ((Lo mira y usa el shunpo para alejarse))**

**Lindbergh.- Con que quieres hacerlo de la manera difícil eh… bien, me parece que será divertido después de todo… ((Usa el sonido))**

**Nanao.- ((Reaparece a unos metros de la cueva, sobre la plataforma principal del Templo Principal))**

**Lindbergh.- ((Aparece a unos pasos de ella)) Si pretendías escapar no lo hiciste muy bien que digamos… es mas divertido cazarte cuando puedes huir de mi, así es mas divertido matarte**

**Nanao.- No tengo razones para huir, simplemente vine a un área mas extensa, eso es todo.**

**Lindbergh.- ¿Qué dices?**

**Nanao.- ((Voltea a verlo y se quita las gafas mostrando una mirada amenazadora)) Pienso que este sitio es el correcto para darte el golpe final arrancar.**

**Lindbergh.- ¿Estas diciendo tu vas a matarme? ((Se ríe)) No me digas idioteces, aquel sujeto de cabello rojo tenia mucho mas reiatsu que tu y no me hizo ni un rasguño.**

**Nanao.- Si eso es lo que piensas entonces me compadezco por ti… **

**Lindbergh.- Como eres una dama te hare el conocer de conocer el nombre de la persona que esta por matarte… ((Sonriendo)) Mi nombre es Lindbergh Ark, soy la Fracción Nº 1 de la Arrancar Blanko Mi Señora Asteria**

**Nanao.- ((Se guarda las gafas en su manga)) Bien… ((Saca la mano de su manga)) Veamos lo que tienes Arrancar…**

**Lindbergh.- Bien… ((Toma su zanpakutou)) **_**¡Hocho de tsuki sasu Machete!**_

**Nanao.- ((Viendo como el reiatsu de Lindbergh aumenta y su cuerpo toma la forma de un traje de cazador)) Con que esa es tu resurrección eh…**

**Lindbergh.- No pareces nada impresionada…**

**Nanao.- ((Cierra los ojos y asiente en forma de burla)) No me hagas reír… hace falta micho para que un truco barato me impresione.**

**Lindbergh.- ((Se encabrona)) Maldita… ((Comienza a hacerse invisible)) Ahora veras lo que es bueno…**

**Nanao.- ((Viéndolo como desaparece completamente)) **_**Hado Nº 23… Takusen…**_**[Significado: Revelación Divina]**

**Lindbergh.- ((Avanzando hacia ella con la intención de matarla)) (Adiós Shinigami…) ((Salta frente a ella y toma el machete de tal manera que pueda atravesarle la cabeza)) ¡Es el final!**

**Nanao.- Idiota…**

**Lindbergh.- ¡¿Eh?! ((Intenta matarla pero una barrera de luz detiene el ataque y lo repele hacia atrás)) ¡Agh!**

**Nanao.- ((Extiende su brazo hacia el)) **_**Hado Nº 234 HiHan…**___**[Significado: Sello de Fuego]**

**Lindbergh.- ((Ve el fuego venir hacia el)) ¡Maldición! ((Extiende el brazo y lanza un cero para contrarrestar el ataque))**

**Nanao.- ((Cierra los ojos)) **

**Lindbergh.- ((Usa el sonido y reaparece al este de esta)) ¡¡No te salvaras ahora!!**

**Nanao.- ((Abre los ojos y extiende su brazo hacia donde esta el Arrancar))**

**Lindbergh.- ¡¿Eh?!**

**Nanao.- **_**Hado Nº 234 HiHan…**___**[Significado: Sello de Fuego]**

**Lindbergh.- (Rayos...) ((Desaparece y deja que el fuego impacte))**

**Nanao.- ((Se voltea completamente))**

**Lindbergh.- ((Aparece viendo directamente a Nanao)) (¡¿Acaso ella?!)**

**Nanao.- **_**Hado Nº 234 HiHan…**___**[Significado: Sello de Fuego]**

**Lindbergh.- ¡No juegues conmigo! ((Ve venir el fuego y lo golpea haciéndolo que caiga a su lado))**

**Nanao.- (2 mas…) ((Esta desaparece))**

**Lindbergh.- ¡¿Que?!**

**Nanao.- ((Reaparece tras el)) **_**Hado Nº 234 HiHan…**___**[Significado: Sello de Fuego]**

**Lindbergh.- ((Salta hacia atrás dejando que el fuego toque el suelo de nuevo)) (Maldición… esa mujer es muy rápida…) ((Voltea y no la ve de nuevo))**

**Nanao.- ((Parada tras el)) **_**Hado Nº 234 HiHan…**___**[Significado: Sello de Fuego]**

**Lindbergh.- ((Siente el calor y con sus pies golpea el suelo empujándose a si mismo hacia arriba)) ¡Ya te dije que no estés jugando conmigo maldita! ((Extiende su brazo y acumula la energía y lanza un cero))**

**Nanao.- ((Sonriendo abre los ojos)) La pelea se termino… Arrancar…**

**Lindbergh.- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! **

**Nanao.- ((Ve venir el cero, esta extiende la mano y con su misma mano detiene el cero desviándolo))**

**Lindbergh.- Eso no es posible… **

**Nanao.- Dijiste que un compañero con mas reiatsu no pudo eliminarte ¿No es así? ((Viendo en dirección a el))**

**Lindbergh.- (¿Acaso puede verme?)**

**Nanao.- Te mostrare que el poder no es suficiente en una pelea… la verdadera importancia del poder esta en saber como utilizarlo, esa es la forma en la que peleamos en el Octavo Escuadrón…**

**Lindbergh.- ¡No me vengas con estupideces! ((Toma su machete y se dispara hacia Nanao)) ¡Ya me canse de juegos! ¡¡Voy a matarte maldita Shinigami!!**

**Nanao.- Déjame mostrarte la forma de pelea de un verdadero Guerrero… **_**¡Hado Nº 239 HiHan Rensa!**___**[Significado: Cadenas del Sello del Fuego]**

**Lindbergh.- ¡¿Eh?! ((De momento ve como de los 5 lugares donde ataco Nanao salen disparadas hacia él 5 pilares de fuego ardiente que lo inmovilizan en el cielo completamente y además lo hacen reaparecer))**

**Nanao.- ((Extiende su mano hacia el)) **_**Hado Nº 104 Seishuku na Kurohitsugi…**___**[Significado: Silencioso Sarcófago Negro]**

**Lindbergh.- ¡¿Eh?! ((De momento este es encerrado en un cofre negro que después es atravesado por miles de lanzas))**

**Nanao.- Hmpt… ((Desde tierra viendo al Arrancar caer y estrellarse a unos metros de ella))**

**Lindbergh.- ((En el suelo)) Eres una maldita perra sucia, te voy a eliminar…**

**Nanao.- No creo que estés en condiciones para hacer amenazas… incluso si puedes recuperarte no vas a poder moverte.**

**Lindbergh.- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo sabes lo del Hierro Reposición?! ((Su cuerpo sana al decirlo))**

**Nanao.- Cuando me aleje de mi Capitán, use un hechizo para crear una conexión que manda información a mi mente y me permite ver y escuchar todo lo que esta pasando sin que yo este presente en la pelea… además de eso cuando atacaste con tu zanpakutou al campo de luz este me permitió predecir tus movimientos…**

**Lindbergh.- Maldita…**

**Nanao.- Esa es la razón por la que existen 13 escuadrones de protección… si alguno no puede cumplir con el trabajo puedes estar seguro de que otro lo hará…**

**Lindbergh.- ((Intentando moverse)) ¡Voy a matarte! ¡¡Voy a matarte!!**

**Nanao.- ((Extiende de nuevo su brazo)) Déjame hacerte una pregunta Arrancar… ((Saca sus lentes de su manga y se los acomoda)) Si te vuelvo la cabeza… ¿podrás regenerarla de nuevo?**

**Lindbergh.- ((Viéndola acumular la energía en su mano)) ¡¡Maldición!!**

**Nanao.- Dijiste que ibas a cazarme hasta matarme no es así…**

**Lindbergh.- ¡¿Eh?!**

**Nanao.- Siempre que se pelea se debe de conocer bien al enemigo o de lo contrario… el cazador siempre se convierte en la bestia… **

**Lindbergh.- ¡¡Maldita perra!! ((Forcejeando))**

**Nanao.- Adiós… **_**Hado Nº 718 Ryusen Taiho…**___**[Significado: Cañón Centella de Dragón] ****((Al instante esta crea una esfera de color rojo en su mano simulando mucho al cero)) Arrancar Lindbergh Ark… ((Dispara la centella impactando directamente al sujeto))**

**Lindbergh.- ¡¡Asteria – sama!! ((Desaparece y se reduce a cenizas))**

**Nanao.- C. Kyoraku… ((Voltea a ver hacia donde están peleando Ichigo y los demás, después de un momento siente como la energía de la cueva desaparece, tras pasar eso esta se va dirección a la cueva)) Ya veo, entonces el era solo el cebo…**

**Por otro lado en la pelea…**

**Ichigo.- ((Atacando a Julyeta sin tregua))**

**Julyeta.- Parece que te pusiste serio eh Shinigami…**

**Ichigo.- ¡Yo siempre peleo en serio Arrancar! ((Golpea con fuerza y hace retroceder a Julyeta))**

**Julyeta.- ((A unos pasos de Ichigo)) Vas a necesitar mas que eso para vencerme…**

**Ichigo.- Entonces toma esto… ((Abate la espada)) **_**¡Kuroi Getsuga Tesho!**_

**Julyeta.- ((Ve venir el ataque y extiende el brazo para detenerlo))**

**Ichigo.- ((Sonríe y desaparece))**

**Julyeta.- ((Detiene el Getsuga Tensho con su mano y lo desvía)) Que patético…**

**Ichigo.- ((Reaparece tras ella))**

**Julyeta.- ¡¿Eh?! **

**Ichigo.- ((Toma su espada y la abate simplemente hacia el frente usándola como una lanza))**

**Julyeta.- ((Alcanza a voltearse y evadir el ataque)) **

**Ichigo.- ¡¿Qué pasa?! ((Aumenta la velocidad de los ataques dándole el mismo uso a Tensa Zangetsu)) ¡¿Acaso no puedes con mi velocidad?!**

**Julyeta.- ((Evadiendo todos con algo de dificultad)) Claro que no… ((Abate la espada y detiene el ataque de Ichigo))**

**Ichigo.- ¡¿Eh?!**

**Julyeta.- ((Mueve su zanpakutou haciendo que Ichigo mueva la suya dejándole una abertura)) Te lo dije… eres lento… ((Alza la mano y acumula la energía para un cero))**

**Ichigo.- ((Ve el resplandor)) Maldición… ((Rápidamente pone la mano sobre Zangetsu)) **_**¡Kuroi Getsuga Tensho!**_

**Julyeta.- ((Esta dispara el cero))**

**- El cero de Julyeta choca con el ataque de Ichigo creando una explosión, ambos se separan apartándose el uno del otro, la explosión llega al punto crítico y explota convirtiéndose en una nube de polvo carmín, por otro lado abajo en Tierra, Chad, Uryu y Asakura se ocupan de los Arrancar -**

**Asakura.- ¡Vamos malditos, denme lo mejor que tengan!**

**Arrancar.- ¡Acabare contigo! ((Reaparece tras ella))**

**Asakura.- ¡¿Eh?!**

**Arrancar.- ¡Hahahaha! ((Esta por atacarla cuando una ráfaga de poder lo absorbe y mata))**

**Asakura.- ¿Eh? ((Voltea y ve a Chad ya de pie)) **

**Chad.- Terminemos con esto para ayudar a Ichigo…**

**Uryu.- ((De pie)) Ahora que sabemos su punto débil terminaremos con esto.**

**Asakura.- Si. ((Voltea y ve a algunos arrancar y hollow por igual venir hacia ellos)) Aquí vamos entonces…**

**Rukia.- **_**Tsugi no Mae… ¡Hakuren!**_

**Uryu.- Kuchiki…**

**Asakura.- Rukia…**

**Rukia.- Te encargo que ayudes a Ichigo… **

**Asakura.- ¿Eh?**

**Rukia.- Tu puedes pelear a su ritmo, ve a ayudar a Ichigo, nosotros nos encargaremos de estos sujetos.**

**Asakura.- ((Viendo la mirada de preocupación de Rukia)) Si… ((Usa el sonido y desaparece))**

**Chad.- Parece que vienen mas…**

**Uryu.- Si… malditos hollow…**

**Arrancar2.- ¡¡Vamos a matarlos a todos!! ((Se lanza junto a un grupo de algunos más))**

**Renji.- **_**¡¡Hikotsu Taiho!!**_

**Arrancar2.- ¡¿Eh?! ((Voltea y el resplandor del BANKAI de Renji lo hace cenizas junto a su grupo))**

**Rukia.- ¡Renji!**

**Renji.- ((Parado sobre un edificio ya recuperado)) ¿Qué acaso pensaba divertirse sin mi?**

**Uryu.- Acabemos con estos payasos…**

**Renji.- ¡Bien!**

**- todos comienzan a abatir a los arrancar faltantes, por otro lado sobre el cielo Ichigo ya parece agotado ante los ataques de Julyeta -**

**Julyeta.- Pareces cansado…**

**Ichigo.- Te equivocas…**

**Julyeta.- ¿En serio?**

**Ichigo.- ¿Eh?**

**Julyeta.- Tu reiatsu esta comenzando a disminuir, creo que ya no te quedan fuerzas para seguir peleando.**

**Ichigo.- ((Confiando toma a Zangetsu)) Si crees eso entonces ven a averiguarlo por ti misma maldita…**

**Julyeta.- ((desaparece))**

**Ichigo.- ¡¿Eh?! (¡Esta vez fue más rápida…!)**

**Julyeta.- ((Reaparece frente a Ichigo)) Lo ves…**

**Ichigo.- maldición… ((Abate la espada pero Julyeta desaparece))**

**Julyeta.- ((Reaparece tras el casi al instante)) ¡Eres realmente lento! ((Toma su katana de forma que pueda atravesar a Ichigo como si fuera a lanzar una lanza))**

**Ichigo.- Rayos… ((Mueve a Zangetsu para evadir el ataque))**

**Julyeta.- ((Se apresura a atacarlo pero antes de lograr perforar el cuerpo de Ichigo un relámpago la golpea y la hace estrellarse en un edificio cercano))**

**Ichigo.- ¡¿Eh?! ((Voltea y ve a Asakura a un lado de ellos))**

**Asakura.- Parece que te están dando una paliza…**

**Ichigo.- Asakura…**

**Asakura.- ((Se acerca a el)) ¿Estas bien?**

**Ichigo.- Claro que si… **

**Julyeta.- ((Flotando frente a ellos)) Así que ahora son dos contra uno eh… será interesante.**

**Eros.- ¡Alto ahí!**

**Ichigo.- ¡¿Eh?!**

**Eros.- Una pelea así es muy injusta, además ya nos demoramos demasiado… **

**Julyeta.- Eros…**

**Eros.- ((Toma su Zanpakutou)) Terminare con esto rápido, para que podamos irnos de una vez por todas… ((Incrementa su reiatsu))**

**Ichigo.- ((Se doblega)) ¡¿Eh?!**

**Asakura.- ¡¿Quién demonios es este sujeto…?!**

**Eros.- ((Se prepara para atacar)) Aquí vamos… ((Desaparece la presión))**

**C. Kyoraku.- Es una descortesía dejar a tus oponentes a la mitad de la pelea…**

**Eros.- ¡¿Eh?! ((Voltea y ve a Kyoraku flotando como si nada con su SHIKAI en manos))**

**C. Kyoraku.- Pareces sorprendido eh Arrancar.**

**Eros.- Así que no estabas muerto después de todo…**

**C. Kyoraku.- Claro que no, si llegara a morir haría muy triste a una persona… solo me quede dormido un momento…**

**Julyeta.- Parece que aun tienes tus propios asuntos Eros… **

**Eros.- Si, eso parece…**

**Julyeta.- Pero pienso que tienes razón, lo mejor es terminar con estos sujetos ahora… **

**C. Kyoraku.- ¿Están seguros de que pueden con todos nosotros?**

**Eros.- ¿Eh?**

**Julyeta.- ((Voltea y ve que ya todos los rodean, incluso los Arrancar que peleaban contra Uryu, Chad, Rukia, Renji han desaparecido)) Así que regresaron a la vida…**

**Eros.- ((Sonriendo)) Bien, esto será interesante entonces… ((Usa el sonido y aparece a un lado de Julyeta)) Aquí vamos…**

**Julyeta.- Si… **

**Asteria.- ((Reaparece a un lado de Julyeta y Eros con una caja blanca en sus manos)) Ya podemos irnos…**

**Ichigo.- ¿Eh? ¿Qué demonios es eso…?**

**Eros.- Bueno Shinigamis y Humanos creo que declararemos que fue un empate después de todo…**

**C. Kyoraku.- Eso parece, la próxima vez peleen en serio, ¿Esta bien?**

**Eros.- ((Sonriendo)) Es una promesa, la próxima vez terminaremos con ustedes… ((Abre la garganta))**

**Julyeta.- Terminaremos con nuestra pelea después Kurosaki Ichigo…**

**Asteria.- ((Sujetando la caja)) Pronto acabaremos con todos ustedes, no lo olviden…**

**- estos entran a la garganta y desaparecen -**

**C. Kyoraku.- Parece que al final tenias razón…**

**Ichigo.- ¿Eh?**

**C. Kyoraku.- En verdad son muy fuertes… ((Con la herida de espada aun en el pecho)) **

**Renji.- Déjeme ayudarlo Capitán.**

**C. Kyoraku.- Estoy bien, solo necesito que me ayuden a cerrar la herida… ¿pueden hacerlo no?**

**Renji.- Si.**

**Ya al anochecer sobre el edificio de comunicaciones…**

**Orihime.- Con eso bastara…**

**C. Kyoraku.- Gracias muchachita, en verdad tienes unas habilidades increíbles…**

**Rukia.- Puedo hacerle una pregunta Capitán…**

**C. Kyoraku.- Claro que si, ¿Qué pasa Kuchiki?**

**Rukia.- ¿Por qué dejo que se escaparan los Arrancar?**

**Asakura.- ¡Eso es cierto, si peleábamos juntos pudimos haberlos derrotado!**

**Ichigo.- Te equivocas…**

**Chad.- Ichigo…**

**Uryu.- ¿De que hablas Ichigo?**

**Ichigo.- Grimmjow me venció sin tener que usar su resurrección y de no ser por Asakura esa maldita de Julyeta me hubiera matado… ellos ya son enemigos de otro nivel… **

**C. Kyoraku.- Probablemente Vasto Lorde…**

**Orihime.- ¿Y entonces que vamos a hacer ahora…?**

**C. Kyoraku.- Cualquier cosa será buena siempre y cuando no se queden de brazos cruzados. ((Se levanta))**

**Rukia.- C. Kyoraku….**

**C. Kyoraku.- Bueno, yo termine con mi trabajo aquí… ¿No es así Nanao?**

**Nanao.- ((Aparece a unos pasos de ellos)) Si, ya he recolectado toda la información para el C. Kurotsuchi.**

**C. Kyoraku.- Bueno, siendo así entonces nos vamos…**

**Renji.- Espere C. Kyoraku… quiero pedirle un favor.**

**C. Kyoraku.- Esta bien Abarai, ya le avisare a Byakuya sobre tu situación.**

**Nanao.- ((Abre la puerta)) Es hora de irnos.**

**C. Kyoraku.- Bueno chicos… ((Camina hacia la puerta)) Nos vemos después…**

**- entran a la puerta y cierran -**

**Uryu.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?**

**Ichigo.- Lo que debimos de hacer desde el principio…**

**Uryu.- ¿Eh?**

**Ichigo.- Entrenaremos y cuando regresen haremos polvo a esos malditos Arrancar… ((Voltea a ver a Asakura)) Tengo una pregunta que hacerte…**

**Asakura.- ¿Qué quieres?**

**Ichigo.- ¿Qué tanto puedes enseñarme sobre el poder de los hollow?**

**Rukia.- Ichigo…**

**Asakura.- Si lo que quieres es usar el Hierro y el Cero eso será fácil…**

**Ichigo.- Ya veo… entonces por favor enséñamelo…**

**Asakura.- Si.**

**Renji.- ¿Estas seguro de esto Ichigo? Recuerda lo que dijo Urahara…**

**Uryu.- Si llevas tus habilidades de hollow más allá de las de shinigami volverás a caer en el mismo problema del control…**

**Orihime.- Es muy peligroso…**

**Ichigo.- Eso lo se pero no tengo otra opción… a partir de mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento.**

**Asakura.- Si.**

**Por otro lado en el Hueco Mundo, en el pasillo principal caminando hacia la salida de la rueda…**

**Eros.- Parece que esos Shinigami se pusieron listos.**

**Asteria.- Lindbergh murió por esta maldita caja, espero que haya valido la pena.**

**Julyeta.- ((Caminando en silencio))**

**Eros.- ¿Qué pasa Julyeta? ¿Acaso estas preocupada por ese Shinigami?**

**Julyeta.- Claro que no… ((Su mirada denota una gran ira))**

**Eros.- Ya veo…**

**- llegan hasta la puerta y al abrirla ve que dentro en la rueda ya harías varias carpas sin dejar espacios entre una y otra, solo un largo pasillo que se dirige a la sala de Ezequiel -**

**Eros.- Vaya, parece que trabaja muy rápido el maestro…**

**Asteria.- Es increíble… **

**Julyeta.- Vamos, terminemos con esto…**

**- llegan hasta la sala y entran -**

**Ezequiel.- Bienvenidos Asteria, Julyeta, Eros, me da gusto que hayan regresado.**

**Asteria.- Aquí esta lo que pidió Ezequiel – sama**

**Ezequiel.- ((Toma la caja y la abre)) Gracias…**

**Asteria.- Si mi señor…**

**Ezequiel.- ((De la caja saca una especie de cubo blanco)) La roca espiritual, con esto… la entrada a la sociedad de almas esta asegurada…**

**- Alza la mirada y sonríe-**

**Ezequiel.- Con esto… La Sociedad de Almas puede darse por exterminada…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ending:****Shabondama days // Aqua Timez**


	8. Planes bajo la luna

"Bleach - THE HUECO MUNDO GOD"

**Capitulo Ocho:**** Planes bajo la Luna**

**Resumen:****Tras haber peleado contra los Arrancar Blancos y terminado de la misma manera que la primera vez, Ichigo se dispone a entrenar y llevar más allá sus poderes de hollow para así poderle hacer frente a los nuevos enemigos y derrotarlos de una vez por todos, sin embargo lo que Ichigo y sus compañeros no saben es que tanto en el Hueco Mundo como en la Sociedad de Almas la situación es completamente diferente…**

_**Frase de**__**l Capitulo:**_

"_**El cielo se cruza entre dos mundos… la espada atraviesa**__** el cielo, solo para que el escudo pueda cerrar el camino"**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Opening:****There is no Hope // After Dark**

_** Primera parte:**__** La Sociedad de Almas**_

**En la Sociedad de Almas, dentro de la sala de juntas del primer Escuadrón…**

**Comandante Yamamoto.- ¡Los he convocado a esta sala porque con el reciente informe del Capitán del Octavo Escuadrón ha corroborado la información del Vizard Kurosaki Ichigo, los Arrancar han regresado!**

**C. Kurotsuchi.- ¡Eso debe de ser una broma!**

**Comandante Yamamoto.- ¡No es ninguna broma! ¡¡Después hablaremos del sistema de seguridad pero por el momento tenemos un tema mucho más grave que tratar aquí!!**

**C. Ukitake.- ¿De que esta hablando Maestro? **

**Comandante Yamamoto.- Parece que el objetivo de los Arrancar durante la ultima intrusión fue la ROCA ESPIRITUAL.**

**C. Ukitake.- ¡¿Eh?!**

**C. Komamura.- Nunca había escuchado hablar de tal Roca…**

**C. Kurotsuchi.- La ROCA ESPIRITUAL es como un SEKAIMON automático, cuando se le aplica una fuerza igual a los 10 RENKINS abre una entrada a este mundo sin necesidad de convertidores de energía.**

**Comandante Yamamoto.- En pocas palabras el objetivo de los Arrancar es el de invadir la Sociedad de Almas.**

**C. Hitsugaya.- ¿Y como podemos evitarlo?**

**Comandante Yamamoto.- Por el momento la presencia de los Arrancar pasa desapercibida a nuestros radares por lo que he tomado una decisión definitiva.**

**C. Kyoraku.- ((Se acomoda el sombrero)) Vaya, eso suena algo mal…**

**Comandante Yamamoto.- ¡A partir de este momento, la Sociedad de Almas quedara aislada del mundo humano sin excepciones!**

**C. Ukitake.- ¡Pero Maestro! ¡¿Qué pasara con los shinigami que se queden fuera?!**

**Comandante Yamamoto.- Ellos estarán mejor allá afuera, dejaremos que ellos se encarguen de los hollow de su región como una media de seguridad preventiva.**

**C. Byakuya.- ¿Qué pasa con los tenientes que se han quedado allá en caso de que lleguen a ser necesitados?**

**Comandante Yamamoto.-Ya encontraran la manera de regresar C. Kuchiki…**

**C. Komamura.- Todo esto parece muy excesivo por unos simples Arrancar…**

**C. Kyoraku.- ((Sonriendo)) Esos Arrancar no tienen nada de simples Komamura…**

**C. Komamura.- ¿Eh?**

**C. Kyoraku.- Los arrancar que llegaron al mundo humano venían liderados por 3 sujetos que probablemente fueron VASTO LORDE**

**C. Komamura.- ¿VASTO LORDE…?**

**C. Kenpachi.- ¡Bien, eso suena muy interesante!**

**C. Kurotsuchi.- Animales…**

**C. Kenpachi.- ¿Qué acaso tienes algún problema…?**

**Comandante General.- ¡Ya basta de tonterías! ¡¡Terminemos esta junta de una vez!! ((Todos guardan la compostura)) ¡¡¡A partir de este momento y hasta nuevo aviso, las puertas hacia la Sociedad de Almas están cerradas!!!**

**Ya después de un rato en el Décimo Escuadrón…**

**T. Matsumoto.- ¡¡Que bueno que regreso Capitán!!**

**C. Hitsugaya.- ((Viendo los papeles en la mesa)) ¡¿Por qué no has terminado con esos papeles Matsumoto?!**

**T. Matsumoto.- Eh… que malo es Capitán, no tiene porque gritarme tanto… vera, la verdad es que me quede pensando en porque los reunieron de emergencia después de la llegada del Capitán Kyoraku del mundo humano y se me olvido…**

**C. Hitsugaya.- ((Se lleva la mano a la cara)) Supongo que no importa, tendré que hacerlo yo… ((Camina y se sienta en el escritorio))**

**T. Matsumoto.- Pero cuénteme Capitán… ¿Para que fue toda esa reunión?**

**C. Hitsugaya.- Los Arrancar regresaron… **

**T. Matsumoto.- ¡¿Eh?!**

**C. Hitsugaya.- Al parecer la información de que unos Arrancar había apaleado a Kurosaki era cierta, el capitán del Octavo Escuadrón nos dijo que posiblemente fueran VASTO LORDE que fueron trasformados.**

**T. Matumoto.- Ya veo, mira que se lo tenían bien escondido…**

**C. Hitsugaya.- El Comandante dijo que es posible que los Arrancar quieran invadir la Sociedad de Almas así que estamos sellados por completo**

**T. Matsumoto.- ¡¿Eh?!**

**C. Hitsugaya.- ((Revisando y sellando el papeleo)) A partir de este momento habrá que tomar medidas drásticas… ¿Entendiste Matsumoto?**

**T. Matsumoto.- Si… **

**C. Hitsugaya.- (Me pregunto si los Capitanes sustitutos ya saben sobre esto…)**

**T. Matsumoto.- Por cierto Capitán, me llego esta carta hace un rato. **

**C. Hitsugaya.- ¿Una carta?**

**T. Matsumoto.- Si. ((Saca la carta de su sash y se la entrega))**

**C. Hitsugaya.- ((Abre la carta y la lee en su mente)) ("Capitán del Décimo Escuadrón Hitsugaya Toushiro, si quieres conocer mas sobre los nuevos arrancar veme en la cima del SOKYOKU a las 12 de la noche")**

**T. Matsumoto.- ¿Y bien?**

**C. Hitsugaya.- ((Mete la carta en el sobre)) Voy a salir un rato…**

**T. Matsumoto.- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Y no me va a decir a donde va?! **

**C. Hitsugaya.- ((Se levanta y toma su Zanpakutou)) Deberías de terminar el papeleo, regreso en un rato. ((Desaparece))**

**T. Matsumoto.- Capitán…**

**Por otro lado en el Doceavo Escuadrón…**

**C. Kurotsuchi.- ((Sonriendo mientras teclea en su computadora)) ¡¡Esta información es increíblemente valiosa!! ¡¿Estas seguro de que es toda?!**

**C. Kyoraku.- ((Recostado en un diván)) Toda la que se pudo conseguir.**

**C. Kurotsuchi.- Su composición es básicamente la misma que cualquiera de los arrancar sin embargo podría apostar que su resurrección es algo de otro nivel.**

**C. Kyoraku.- ¿Eh? ¿Lo dices en serio?**

**C. Kurotsuchi.- ¡Claro que si! ¡Yo no bromeo cuando se trata de cosas interesantes idiota!**

**C. Kyoraku.- Lo siento, no quise menos preciar tu trabajo…**

**C. Kurotsuchi.- Seria muy interesante obtener mas información de esto… **

**C. Kyoraku.- ¿Y como le puedes hacer si ni siquiera puedes detectarlos?**

**C. Kurotsuchi.- ((Sonriendo)) Ya pensare en algún método… ((Presiona una tecla e imprime la información)) Aquí esta lo que necesitas ahora lárgate que tengo trabajo que hacer.**

**C. Kyoraku.- ((Toma la hoja)) Gracias.**

**C. Kurotsuchi.- Hmpt… ((Se levanta y entra a la sala))**

**C. Kyoraku.- ((Se levanta)) Bueno, mejor voy a entregar esto de una vez antes de quedarme dormido… ((Se sale de ahí)) **

**- en la sala continua esta parado Kurotsuchi frente a un hombre con una gabardina café que lo cubre completamente -**

**Desconocido.- ¿Y entonces que descubriste?**

**C. Kurotsuchi.- Justo como lo habías predicho… el poder de los Arrancar se libera a la hora de usar la Resurrección.**

**Desconocido.- Ya veo…**

**C. Kurotsuchi.- Como sea, ¿Qué es lo que tú ganas con todo esto eh?**

**Desconocido.- Compruebo una pequeña hipótesis que hice cuando llegue aquí.**

**C. Kurotsuchi.- Hmpt… pues no importa si te llevas la información o no, mañana por la mañana cualquier Capitán tendrá acceso a ella y será inservible cualquier cosa que hagas**

**Desconocido.- Es cierto y no a la vez… Mayuri… ((Se levanta)) Aun no conocemos el origen de esto y la verdad es que ya he escogido a alguien para que me ayude con el trabajo de biblioteca.**

**C. Kurotsuchi.- Vaya… ((Sonriendo)) Ahora si estas llamando mi atención.**

**Desconocido.- Cuando tenga los resultados de lo que necesito te los enviare de regreso… mientras tanto tengo una cita a la cual atender… **

**C. Kurotsuchi.- No se que estas tramando pero te recomiendo que termines pronto o de lo contrario te vas a quedar aquí encerrado…**

**Desconocido.- ((Avanza hacia la puerta)) No te preocupes, ya tengo controlado todo eso… nos vemos… ((Este desaparece))**

**C. Kurotsuchi.- Hmpt… ((Camina hacia la sala principal)) (¿Me pregunto que estas tramando ahora con todo esto…?)**

**Mientras tanto en el Treceavo Escuadrón…**

**C. Byakuya.- ((Parado mirado hacia fuera)) Arrancar…**

**C. Ukitake.- ((Revisando algunos papeles de la pelea con Aizen)) ¿Qué dijiste Byakuya?**

**C. Byakuya.- Estos Arrancar tienen una habilidad que les permite curarse de las heridas superficiales… es una poderosa arma tomando en cuenta el resultado de la pelea…**

**C. Ukitake.- ¿A dónde quieres decir Byakuya?**

**C. Byakuya.- Podría estar equivocado pero si tengo razón es posible que los enemigos hayan alcanzo un nivel mas allá de lo inimaginable, un nivel que rebase al BANKAI…**

**C. Ukitake.- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Un nivel que sobrepase al BANKAI?!**

**C. Byakuya.- Posiblemente… los arrancar con los que peleamos solo se curaban al usar la resurrección; tomando en cuenta eso entonces han avanzado un nivel… si se curan sin usar la resurrección entonces la resurrección actual debe de ser muy poderosa.**

**C. Ukitake- Vaya, no lo había pensado de ese modo.**

**C. Byakuya.- ¿Qué has encontrado hasta ahora?**

**C. Ukitake.- Pues nada nuevo, siendo sincero, esto no parece ser obra de Aizen…**

**C. Byakuya.- Ya veo… entonces no tiene caso seguir indagando en eso.**

**C. Ukitake.- ¿Eh?**

**C. Byakuya.- Si no son subordinados de Aizen entonces no tenemos porque seguir buscando ahí… ((Se da la vuelta)) Me voy.**

**C. Ukitake.- Byakuya…**

**C. Byakuya.- ¿Qué?**

**C. Ukitake.- Quería preguntártelo hace un rato… ¿Qué es lo que pasara con Kuchiki y Kurosaki cuando esto termine?**

**C. Byakuya.- No entiendo a que te refieres…**

**C. Ukitake.- Cuando termino la pelea con Aizen persististe que Kuchiki se quedara con Kurosaki en el Mundo Humano… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

**C. Byakuya.- Egoísmo.**

**C. Ukitake.- ¿Eh?**

**C. Byakuya.- Hay dos formas de pelear Ukitake… una es estando solo y peleando hasta la muerte… la otra es estando con tus compañeros hasta el final y peleando para poder regresar al final a casa.**

**C. Ukitake.- Ya veo…**

**C. Byakuya.- Espero que ahora lo entiendas Ukitake, pero incluso si los Arrancar no hubiera aparecido… prefiero morir solo y haber peleado hasta la muerte.**

**C. Ukitake.- Ahora lo entiendo… ((Hace una reverencia)) Gracias por tu tiempo.**

**C. Byakuya.- Claro… ((Se da la vuelta y desaparece))**

**C. Ukitake.- ((Se endereza)) (Parece que el ya tiene una razón para pelear… me pregunto ¿que tan poderosos son estos Arrancar…?)**

**Por otro lado en el Undécimo Escuadrón…**

**C. Kenpachi.- ¡Vamos idiotas, no tenemos toda la noche!**

**Shinigamis.- ¡Si! ((Todos comienzan a enfrentarse los unos a los otros))**

**C. Kenpachi.- ((Se sale de ahí)) ¡¡No terminen hasta que todos estén en el suelo, nadie es compañero de nadie, no lo olviden!! ((Sale y ve a Ikkaku y a Yumichika recargados en la puerta)) ¿Y ustedes que?**

**Ikkaku.- Parece que el enemigo te ha sorprendido eh Capitán**

**Yumichika.- Es de mala educación no habérnoslo contado antes**

**C. Kenpachi.- Hmpt… no soy su vocero personal además nadie me ha sorprendido en lo absoluto…**

**Yumichika.- Entonces, ¿Por qué otra razón los haría entrenar toda la noche hasta caer rendidos?**

**Ikkaku.- ¿Solo por gusto?**

**Yachiru.- ¿Es cierto Ken? ¿Los pusiste a pelear para que entrenen y no se mueran?**

**C. Kenpachi.- Claro que no, ninguno de esos idiotas me preocupa en lo absoluto… yo simplemente cumplo con mi trabajo.**

**Ikkaku.- Ya veo…**

**Yumichika.- Si alguien muere no quiere que lo culpen…**

**C. Kenpachi.- Estos Arrancar o lo que sean parecen sujetos divertidos para pelear… simplemente los entreno para que se diviertan un poco antes de morir.**

**Ikkaku.- Entonces supongo que nosotros deberíamos de hacer lo mismo.**

**Yumichika.- ¡¿Eh=!**

**C. Kenpachi.- Ustedes hagan lo que quieran… yo me iré a dormir la siesta**

**Yachiru.- ¡Si! ¡¡Por fin llego la hora de dormir!! ¡¡Hasta mañana bola de boliche, hasta mañana lechuga!!**

**Ikkaku.- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste maldita?!**

**Yumichika.- ¿Por qué tengo que ser lechuga?**

**C. Kenpachi.- ¡Escuchen una cosa porque no voy a repetírsela de nuevo! ((Volta a verlos de reojo)) Si van a pelear háganlo usando toda su fuerza… háganlo y mueran con honor, ¿Escucharon?**

**Ikkaku y Yumichika.- Si.**

**.. sobre el SOKYOKU**

**Desconocido.- Así que si viniste después de todo…**

**C. Hitsugaya.- ¿Quién eres?**

**Desconocido.- Digamos que un compañero que fue exiliado hace un muy buen tiempo…**

**C. Hitsugaya.- ¿Qué dices?**

**Desconocido.- ((Se quita la gabardina)) Necesitamos hablar… Capitán del Décimo Escuadrón… **

**C. Hitsugaya.- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!**

**Urahara.- Digamos que necesito cierta información que solo la Sociedad de Almas.**

**C. Hitsugaya.- ¿Sabes que tenemos ordenes de arrestarte si entras a la Sociedad de almas verdad?**

**Urahara.- Lo se pero creo que en este momento hay un asunto mas importante por atender ¿no es así?**

**C. Hitsugaya.- ¿Eh?**

**Urahara.- Yo puedo ayudarte a disipar tus dudas y al mismo tiempo yo estaría resolviendo las mías.**

**C. Hitsugaya.- ¿Qué intentas decirme?**

**Urahara.- Si me ayudas a encontrar algo, yo te ayudare a encontrar el origen de los poderes de los Arrancar**

**C. Hitsugaya.- Te arriesgaste demasiado al venir aquí así que digamos que lo que dices es cierto, ¿Qué es lo que ganas tu con todo esto?**

**Urahara.- Información.**

**C. Hitsugaya.- ¿Qué clase de información?**

**Urahara.- Clasificada**

**C. Hitsugaya.- Bien… no hare mas preguntas pero quiero que me contestes una cosa…**

**Urahara.- ¿Qué?**

**C. Hitsugaya.- ¿Qué tan poderosos son estos Arrancar?**

**Urahara.- Probablemente se necesitarían solo 3 para destruir la Sociedad de Almas.**

**C. Hitsugaya.- Eso es lo que quería escuchar… bien, te ayudare a buscar en la Biblioteca pero si alguien te descubre aquí estas acabado Kisuke Urahara.**

**Urahara.- Ya lo se…**

**C. Hitsugaya.- Vamos entonces… entraremos de noche… ((Desaparece))**

**Urahara.- ((Voltea de momento a ver el SOKYOKU)) (Asakura… prometo que encontrare la cura por favor resiste un poco más…) ((Este desaparece))**

_** Segunda parte:**__** El Hueco Mundo**_

**En la Sala Principal de la Fortaleza…**

**Grimmjow.- Todo esto es my aburrido…**

**Julyeta.- Grimmjow…**

**Grimmjow.- ¿Eh? ((Voltea y ve a Julyeta en la entrada)) Vaya, pero si ya has regresado… ((Sonriendo)) Y dime, ¿Qué te pareció Ichigo Kurosaki eh?**

**Julyeta.- Es un humano interesante… aunque estoy decepcionada de ti.**

**Grimmjow.- ¿En serio?**

**Julyeta.- ((Camina hacia el)) Parece que nada cambiara el hecho de que hayas sido un Espada…**

**Grimmjow.- ((Voltea a verla)) Me atrapaste…**

**Julyeta.- No voy a juzgarte Grimmjow pero lo que hiciste es imperdonable… ((Toma su Zanpakutou)) Lo menos que mereces como castigo es la muerte…**

**Grimmjow.- Los Espada tenían una razón para pelear, ellos se la pasaban peleando por ese estupido de Aizen…**

**Julyeta.- ((Desaparece))**

**Grimmjow.- Yo en lo personal odiaba a Aizen… ((Sonríe)) De hecho odio a todos a mí alrededor… a todos y cada uno de los seres a mí alrededor, sin importar que sean Shinigami o Hollow… ((Este desaparece))**

**Julyeta.- ((Reaparece cortando el sillón)) ¡¿Eh?!**

**Grimmjow.- ((Parado frente al gigantesco ventanal)) Creo que ya escogiste tu bando Arrancar… así que te diré el mío…**

**Julyeta.- ((Voltea a verlo)) Maldito… ((Toma su Zanpakutou para embestir de nuevo))**

**Grimmjow.- Mi lado esta conmigo mismo… ((Extiende el brazo)) Ezequiel nunca será mi rey… ((En su mano se crea un gigantesco cero color azul))**

**Julyeta.- ((Corriendo muy confiada hacia Grimmjow)) Morirás…**

**Grimmjow.- ¡Yo soy mi propio Rey! ((El cero sale disparado hacia Julyeta))**

**Julyeta.- Hmpt… ((Se detiene para detenerlo con la mano)) Nunca me dañaras con esto…**

**Grimmjow.- ¿Estas segura?**

**Julyeta.- ¡¿Eh?! ((El cero comienza a hacerla retroceder)) Maldición… ((El cero la impacta directamente y la golpea haciéndola estrellarse en la pared del frente)) ¡¡Agh!!**

**- una gran explosión destruye todo reduciéndolo a ruinas derribando la torre completamente -**

**Grimmjow.- ((Mirando a Julyeta)) Kurosaki Ichigo es mi enemigo… el me humillo incluso después de haberme derrotado… **

**Julyeta.- ((Saliendo de los escombros con las ropas rasgadas, sin gabardina y solo con una blusa blanca rasgada cubriéndola por encima de la cintura)) Maldición…**

**Grimmjow.- Ezequiel es el medio que necesito para cumplir mi venganza, no lo olvides o morirás la próxima vez.**

**Julyeta.- ((Toma su Zanpakutou)) Voy a matarte aunque sea lo ultimo que haga… **

**Grimmjow.- ((Sonriendo)) ¿Aun quieres pelear? ((Toma a Pantera)) Bien, entonces voy a matarte**

**Julyeta.- **_**Uta wo…**_

**Grimmjow.- ((La ve venir pero antes de comenzar la pelea ve como alguien detiene a Julyeta))**

**Julyeta.- ¡¿Eh?!**

**Ezequiel.- No esta bien Julyeta…**

**Julyeta.- Ezequiel…**

**Ezequiel.- ((Suelta a Julyeta y con la presión la hace caer de rodillas)) Pelear contra uno de tus hermanos es un pecado muy grave Julyeta… ((Voltea a ver a Grimmjow)) Destruir la fortaleza también lo es Grimmjow.**

**Grimmjow.- Hmpt… ((Guarda a pantera))**

**Julyeta.- ((Viendo como Grimmjow se da la vuelta y se va caminando)) ¡Espera maldito!**

**Ezequiel.- Dije que ya basta Julyeta… **

**Julyeta.- ((Alza la mirada y ve los dorados ojos de Ezequiel) El nos traiciono… es solo un Espada… ¿Por qué lo proteges?**

**Ezequiel.- Grimmjow no es un espada Julyeta… ((Le da la mano))**

**Julyeta.- ¿Eh?**

**Ezequiel.- Grimmjow es una bestia solitaria que vaga por el Hueco Mundo… el no me ha jurado lealtad… no le juro lealtad a Aizen… el no le ha jurado lealtad a nadie en su vida… **

**Julyeta.- ¿En su vida? ¿Acaso tu…?**

**Ezequiel.- ((Sonríe mientras levanta a Julyeta)) Los Arrancar como yo poseemos una manera diferente de ver las cosas… ahora vete a cambiar de ropa de nuevo, eres demasiado hermosa para que los simples subordinados te vean así.**

**Julyeta.- Claro…**

**Ezequiel.- ((Sonríe y se da la vuelta)) Cuando termines quiero que te reúnas conmigo en la sala principal… recuerda que tenemos que juntar a los VASTO LORDE que faltan**

**Julyeta.- ((Se endereza completamente))**

**Eros.- ((Sentado sobre una enrome roca)) Increíble… ¿no?**

**Julyeta.- ¿Eh?**

**Eros.- Podría jurar que nunca había visto a una mujer tan hermosa antes… **

**Julyeta.- ¿Qué quieres aquí?**

**Eros.- Vine para ver que pasaba y parece que me encontré con una belleza con las ropas rasgadas completamente… me provoca hacer muchas cosas.**

**Julyeta.- Hmpt…**

**Eros.- ((Su mirada es seria y su tono de voz también)) Somos Arrancar ahora Julyeta, que no se te olvide… deja de actuar como una bestia con poco conocimiento**

**Julyeta.- ¿A dónde quieres llegar Eros?**

**Eros.- ¿Eh?**

**Julyeta.- Conoces las leyes entre Vasto Lorde… ((Voltea a verlo y por primera vez poniendo a un lado raza, tiene una hermosa cara pero unos ojos sin vida)) Ulquiorra fue asesinado…**

**Eros.- Ulquiorra era un Espada, probablemente el más leal de todos a Aizen… si me lo preguntas a mi… tu debes de ser la que estuviera muerta en vez de Grimmjow.**

**Julyeta.- ((Lo ve bajarse de la roca)) **

**Eros.- ((Se acerca a ella hasta estar de frente)) Dime algo Julyeta… ¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas de la "vida"?**

**Julyeta.- ((Mirándolo con sus ojos sin vida)) La oscuridad**

**Eros.- ((Sonríe y se aleja)) Entonces es una lastima… te apuesto a que Grimmjow recuerda el dolor.**

**Julyeta.- Grimmjow era un Adjuchas**

**Eros.- ((Caminando hacia el campamento central)) ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? ((Sonriendo)) La luna siempre brilla sobre nosotros y no por eso brilla mas sobre una persona que otra… recuérdalo Julyeta…**

**Julyeta.- ((Viendo a Eros desaparecer)) Probablemente no pero si se apaga para algunos mas que para otros… ((Desaparece))**

**Mientras tanto en el laboratorio de Ysero…**

**Ysero.- ((Mirando la pantalla)) ¡Esto es divertido! ((tecleando a lo loco con la caja en su mano))**

**- mirando desde la sala de al lado -**

**Asteria.- Para mi parece que solo esta jugando…**

**Retzienger.- ((Sentado mirando la pantalla)) Tiene su manera de hacer las cosas…**

**Asteria.- Parece que conoces mucho sobre estas cosas**

**Retzienger.- Solía permanecer encerrado en las subestaciones del Hueco Mundo, tengo el conocimiento necesario y eso es todo.**

**Asteria.- Eres muy aburrido para ser uno de nosotros.**

**Retzienger.- ((Sonríe)) Uno de ustedes… ¿Dices?**

**Asteria.- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?**

**Retzienger.- Yo no soy como ustedes… ((Se levanta)) Yo ni siquiera era un hollow Asteria… **

**Asteria.- ¿De que estas hablando?**

**Retzienger.- Yo fui creado por uno de los Espada… ((Sonriendo)) Fue divertido verlo morir de una manera tan dolorosa…**

**Asteria.- ((Viendo la mirada desquiciada de Retzienger)) **

**Retzienger.- Aunque si lo pienso bien… aun le deben de faltar 99 años para que su cuerpo muera por completo, eso no importa… ((Camina y se paraa un lado del transformador))**

**Asteria.- Si no eres un Hollow entonces… ¿Qué eres?**

**Retzienger.- Probablemente… un mutante o una abominación… en cualquiera de los casos será mejor que te vayas **

**Asteria.- ¿Eh?**

**Retzienger.- ((Sujeta con fuerza el transformador)) Será mejor que te vayas ahora mismo… ((Este baja el transformador y un resplandor ilumina la habitación donde esta Ysero))**

**Asteria.- ¡¿Eh?!**

**- de un momento a otro un brillante y enorme resplandor sale de la estación -**

**Después de un rato ya sobre una de las torres…**

**Grimmjow.- ¿Qué ya se te bajo el coraje?**

**Julyeta.- ((Parada tras Grimmjow)) No te he perdonado pero tenemos trabajo que hacer.**

**Grimmjow.- ¿Qué no te cansas de aceptar órdenes todo el tiempo?**

**Julyeta.- ¿Eh?**

**Grimmjow.- Ulquiorra siempre fue el perro de Aizen y por eso lo asesinaron… ((Se levanta)) Si vas a vivir toda tu vida como un perro será mejor que aprendas modales.**

**Julyeta.- Yo no soy el perro de nadie.**

**Grimmjow.- Si claro… ((Sonriendo se da la vuelta)) Lo mismo decía Ulquiorra y termino muerto.**

**Julyeta.- Eres un bastardo Grimmjow así que aquí mismo te diré algo.**

**Grimmjow.- ¿Eh?**

**Julyeta.- Cuando haya asesinado a Kurosaki Ichigo, tu serás mi siguiente objetivo.**

**Grimmjow.- No podria ser de otra forma**

**Julyeta.- ¿Eh?**

**Grimmjow.- Solo asegurate de no morir primero… **

**Julyeta.- No lo hare.**

**Grimmjow.- ((Sonriendo voltea a verla)) Eso es lo que tu crees… ((Este desaparece))**

**Julyeta.- ((Mirando la Luna sobre ella)) Te aseguro que no moriré primero… ((Al ver la luna, sus ojos sin vida brillan por un momento)) Ahora tengo una razón para vivir, prometo que morirás bajo la misma luna que esta sobre nosotros… Grimmjow Jaggerjack… ((Usa el sonido y desaparece))**

**- En toda la Sociedad de Almas se ha declarado un estado de Aislamiento permanente, todos y cada uno de los escuadrones han comenzado con sus entrenamientos e investigaciones; sin embargo, ¿A que es a lo que se refiere Urahara con curar a Asakura? ¿Acaso hay algo detrás de ese agujero que tiene el estomago?; por otro lado en el Hueco Mundo se están revelando las personalidades de los actuales enemigos… ¿Qué es lo que planea hacer Ezequiel cuando junte a los Vasto Lorde? ¿Qué pasa con los otros 3 nuevos capitanes? El momento de la gran pelea se esta acercando y por otro lado en el Mundo Humano Ichigo y los demás se preparan para la pelea, a partir del próximo capitulo habrá una cuenta regresiva… en 5 días los papeles se revelaran y la verdadera pelea dará comienzo -**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ending:****Shabondama days // Aqua Timez**


End file.
